NARUTO GAME DXD
by ranto rantau
Summary: Perjalanan Naruto masih sangat panjang, Tapi dengan kekuatan Gamer dia pasti akan berusaha, walau banyak ras didunia ini menghalangi jalannya, Dia akan Terus berusaha.. NarutoXHarem, Strong Naruto,OC,OCC
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO DXD GAME

* * *

Arthour : ranto rantau

* * *

Disebuah kamar tidur yang agak kecil terlihat, pemuda yang sedang tidur pulas pemuda itu memiliki rambut kuning jabrik sebahu. Ya pemuda itu cukup tampan kalau menurut para laki-laki, tapi kalau menurut perempuan pemuda itu malah tampan sekali.

Ya pemuda itu bernama Naruto Namikaze,  
Pemuda yatim piatu dari kecil. Karna kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, sewaktu dia berumur 10 tahun.

"Hmm,,," Naruto berguman saat hendak bangun tidur Dan matanya terbuka menampilan mata sebiru laut yang Sangat indah.

"Apa itu tadi. kenapa aku bermimpi hidupku Berubah menjadi sebuah game" Naruto itu berkata dalam hati.

 **DING**

 **HP ANDA DAN MP ANDA TELAH TERISI PENUH SAAT BANGUN TIDUR**

 **DING**

"KENAPAA ,,,AAPA INI HAYALANKU SEMATA, AAPA AKU MASIH BERMIMPI..." Naruto sangat terkejut saat sebuah layar muncul didepan matanya.

 **APAKAH ANDA INGIN MEMULAI SEBUAH TUTORIAL**

 **YA/TIDAK**

Didalam hati naruto sedang memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi saat ini. " Kenapa mimpiku menjadi kenyataan?, Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan, Naruto memilih untuk mencobanya. 'Mungkin kucoba saja, Lagipula tidak rugi juga kalau Aku mencoba' Pikirnya.

Lalu Naruto pun mengklik tanda" YA" Dan Layar didepan mulai berganti tulisan.

 **TUTORIAL AKAN DIMULAI**

 **MENU DIBUKA**

 **STAT**

 **SHOP**

 **HELP**

Naruto mengklik tanda"STAT"

Nama: Naruto Namikaze

Level : 10 NEXT LVL 500 EXP

Hp : 150 (Hp adalah daya hidupmu)

Mp : 100 (mp adalah jumlah sihirmu)

Str : 10(Adalah kekuatan anda tubuh dan pukulan anda)

Vit : 15 (Vit adalah kelincahan dan kecepatan anda)

Int : 30 (Int adalah anilisis otakmu saat memikirkan sesuatu)

Wis : 30 (Wis adalah kecerdasan pikiran kamu)

Cha : 25 (Cha adalah karisma anda pada lawan jenis)

POIN : 15 ( poin ini adalah poin yang bisa kamu tambahkan dalam poin stast mu)

NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH SEORANG PEMUDA YATIM PIATU DARI KECIL.

POIN SKILL : 20 (poin skill adalah poin yang bisa kamu belanjakan membeli skill di shop)

KARAKTERISTIK

JENIUS : meningkatkan +5 setiap poin stats saat naik level

RAMAH : meningkatkan +5 cha setiap naik level

SKILL

SKILL : MUAYTAI (LVL MAX)  
Muaytai adalah seni pertarungan tangan ke tangan dari tailand. meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

SKILL : SENI PEDANG ( LVL MAX)  
seni pedang adalah pertarungan menggunakan pedang. Meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

Uang : 200.000 yen

"Aammazing,, sepertinya hidupku benar-benar menjadi sebuah Game" Naruto melanjutkan dengan mengetik "SHOP" Tulisan Stat Naruto mulai berganti kata.

 **SHOP**

 **KAMU BISA MEMBELI SIHIR DAN SKILL DARI SHOP INI**

 **SIHIR ELEMEN : 5** **POIN**

 **SIHIR KEGELAPAN** : 8 **POIN**

 **SIHIR CAHAYA** : 8 **POIN**

 **SIHIR RUANG WAKTU** : **10 POIN**

 **HANYA SEKIAN SIHIR YANG BISA KAMU BELI DAN UNTUK SKILL, SKILL AKAN KELUAR SETELAH MEMBELI SIHIR.**

dan naruto pun melanjutkan dengan"HELP"

 **HELP**

 **INI ADALAH PANDUAN BANTUAN SAAT KAU INGIN MENGERTI DENGAN SESUATU YANG KAMU** **TIDAK MENGERTI** . **CUKUP UCAPKAN HELP MAKA KAMU** **BISA MENGATAKAN SESUATU YANG INGIN KAMU KETAHUI.**

Dan dengan itupun naruto kembali kelayar awal.

 **DING**

 **KAMU TELAH MENYELESAIKAN TUTORIAL KAMU MENDAPATKAN 1000 EXP**

 **DING KAMU TELAH NAIK LVL**

Level : 11 NEXT LVL 2000 EXP

Hp : 200

Mp : 150

Str : 20

Vit : 25

INT : 40

Wis : 40

Cha : 40

POIN : 25

NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH SEORANG PEMUDA YATIM PIATU DARI KECIL

POIN SKILL : 25

"Hahh benarkah aku naik level secepat ini"  
"Tidak masalah, yang penting aku bisa semakin kuat" Ucap Naruto saat dia keluar dari tempat Tidur.

 **DING**

 **QUEST DITERIMA MANDI DAN SARAPAN LALU PERGI KESEKOLAH BARUMU REWARD 100 EXP. 500 YEN**

 **TERIMA/TIDAK**

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengklik "TERIMA" Dia langsung menuju kearah kekamar mandi.

* * *

 **KUOH ACADEMY**

"Akhirnya sampai juga" Suara Naruto terdengar didepan Gerbang sekolah.

Setelah berjalan kira-kira15 menit Naruto sampai juga diKuoh Academy yang mewah juga sangat bagus hanya untuk sekolah SMA

"Lebih baik Aku mulai menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah" Naruto berguman pelan.

...

...

...

"Hei,hei liat disana apakah itu siswa baru, Dia sangat Tampan" Suara salah satu Siswi bersama teman-temanya saat melihat Naruto.

"Ya saya juga berpikir begitu" Siswi disampingnya berkata.

"Bahkan Dia lebih tampan dari Kiba-kun" Siswi-siswi itu mulai terkikik sembari melihat naruto, Yang membuat para siswa mulai melototi Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat para Siswi menatapnya, Untuk para siswa Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli, Para Siswi melihat Naruto tersenyum membuat mereka tersipu ria.

...

...

...

Naruto saat ini cukup bingung mencari Kantor Kepala Sekolah, Masalahnya Karenaa dia belum mengetahui letak Kantor Kepala Sekolah, dengan itupun Naruto memutuskan bertanya kepada siswi yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya.

Menurut naruto sendiri Siswi yang ada didepanya sangat Cantik Apalagi Body-nya.

Dia berambut hitam panjang dengan model rambut ponytail, Bermata ungu indah dan dadanya yang berukuran diatas rata-rata gadis seusianya.

Lamunan naruto terhenti dengan panggilan gadis itu.

"Bisakah aku membantu mu" Suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan naruto.  
"Hahh. Maaf" . Sahut naruto yang malu karena ketahuan sedang melamunkan gadis yang ada didepanya.

"Fufufufu, tidak apa-apa kok, bisakah aku membantumu"

"Maaf. Bisakah kau menunjukan Kantor kepala sekolah, Kau tau Aku murid baru jadi aku masih belum tahu tata letak sekitar Sekolahan ini" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum masam.

"Ara,Ara,Ara, Tidak perlu tersenyum masam begitu, Aku akan menunjukan Kantor Kepala Sekolah padamu" ucap gadis itu dengan senyum geli.  
"Terima kasih...miss" ucap Naruto dengan senyum, sambil menunggu namanya.

"Akeno, Himeejima Akeno " Ucap gadis bernama Akeno sembari mengulurkan tanganya.

" Naruto, Namikaze Naruto " balas Naruto sambil menjabat tanganya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-san"  
"Senang juga bertemu denganmu Akeno-san"

Dan dengan itupun mereka menuju Kantor kepala sekolah, dengan dipimpin oleh akeno.

* * *

(KELAS 3A)

"Kelas hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Silahkan masuk" ucap sang Guru saat menunggu murid barunya masuk.

Naruto masuk dengan perlahan, sambil memindai Siswa dan Siswi dikelas dengan senyumnya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda " ucap sang Guru menyuruh Naruto.

"Hai Sensei, Salam kenal Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto" Ucap Naruto sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Kyyya dia tampan dan sopan"

"Kyaa apakah kamu sudah punya pacar"

"Kyaaa

"Kyaaa

Itulah terikan para siswi yang terpesona dengan Naruto.

"Cukup" teriakan sang Guru menghentikan teriakan-teriakan para siswi.

"Namikaze-san kau boleh duduk disebelah Himejima-san, Himejima-san tolong angkat tanganmu" ucap sang Guru sambil menyuruh Akeno mengangkat tangannya.

Akeno mulai mengangkat tangannya, membuat Naruto menatap kearah Akeno yang tersenyum padanya, Naruto langsung tersenyum juga dan melihat kearah matanya, pandangan mata Naruto membuat Akeno langsing merah padam.

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduk Akeno dan tak pernah melepas pandangan matanya pada Akeno.

"Kita bertemu lagi Akeno-san" Ucap naruto dibarengi dengan senyumnya.

"Hai Naruto-san" ucap Akeno sambil tersipu.

Di Samping tempat duduk mereka, ada Siswi berambut merah, bermata hijau menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto, karena menurut Siswi itu Naruto mempunyai energi sihir yang cukup besar.

"Mari kelas kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" Perkataan sang Guru membuyarkan perhatian siswi berambut merah pada Naruto.

 **DING**

 **SELAMAT ANDA MENYELESAIKAN QUEST**

 **REWARD** : **100 EXP, 500 YEN**

* * *

APARTEMEN NARUTO

Sekolah telah selesai Naruto langsung pulang keapartemennya Karena terlalu malas untuk keluar, jadi dia memutuskan pulang.

Sampai diapartemen miliknya Naruto langsung duduk disofa sambil memeriksa layar yang ada didepannya.

...

 **DUNGEON ADVENTURE**

 **ADALAH TEMPAT KAU MENCARI EXP DAN BARANG JARAHAN SEBANYAK BANYAKNYA DENGAN MENGALAHKAN MONSTER-MONSTER DAN BOS DIDALAMNYA.**

 **DUNGEON**

LVL 1-10

LVL 10-30

LVL 30-60

LVL 60-90

LVL 90-100

LVL 100-200

LVL 200-300

"Dungeon ya,,,,,dilihat dari levelku sekarang aku bisa masuk Dungeon awal" ucap Naruto sambil memikirkan monster apa yang ada didalam Dungeon awal, Dan Apakah dia akan melawan monster-monster menyeramkan.

Naruto mulai mengklik Dungeon awal, suasana apartemen pun langsung berubah menjadi hutan yang lebat, juga cukup gelap.

"PENYIMPANAN" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba keluar layar penyimpanan, Naruto langsung mengambil item Katananya , Katana itu dulu milik Ayahnya sebelum meninggal, Katana itu juga yang dia pakai berlatih setelah Ayahnya Tiada.

Memang Naruto bisa menyimpan item-item diGame melalui melalui Penyimpanan..

Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudiam, keluar monster berjumblah lima, monster berbentuk ular seukuran ular piton yang sering dia lihat diacara tv.

PITON DEVIL LV 7,5,6,6,7

Terlihat tulisan-tulisan yang ada dikepala ular tersebut.

Dengan itu naruto langsung melesat menuju monster-monster tersebut tak lupa sembari mengayunkan katananya.

"Slash

"Slash

'Ular-ular ini cukup cepat dan juga kuat' pikir Naruto yang menghindari gigitan ular-ular tersebut.

'Harus kuselesaikan dengan cepat' Pikirnya.

Naruto langsung mengayunkan katana kearah kepala ular yang ada didepanya. "slash, bruk,bruk," dengan itu terjatuh dua kepala ular tersebut.

"Tinggal 3 monster " ucap Naruto sambil melesat lagi.

5 menit kemudian

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba keluarlah layar didepanya.

50 EXP, 200 YEN

50 EXP, 200 YEN

40 EXP, 180 YEN

40 EXP, 180 YEN

30 EXP, 150 YEN

 **DING**

 **SILAHKAN AMBIL BARANG" JARAHANMU**

Dengan itu Naruto langsung menutup layarnya dan mengambil barang" jarahannya dan dengan uangnya juga.

* * *

2 JAM KEMUDIAN

"Hah,hah,hah, cukup melelahkan juga ya, setidaknya aku bisa naik level dua kali" ucap Naruto sambil memeriksa statnya

Level : 13 NEXT LVL 4000 EXP

Hp : 500 -(100)

Mp : 250

Str : 40

Vit : 45

INT : 60

Wis : 60

Cha : 70

POIN : 45

NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH SEORANG PEMUDA YATIM PIATU DARI KECIL

POIN SKILL : 35

Uang : 400.000 yen

Naruto cukup kaget saat melihat statnya sekarang, karena statnya sekarang menurutnya cukup kuat.

" Tidak kusangkan stat-ku cukup besar apa lagi uangku sekarang, Kurasa Aku tidak usah lagi bekerja sambilan, karena aku akan serius dengan Game ini" ucap Naruto yang memikirkan dia akan berhenti berkerja di kafe dia kerja.

" SREEK,SREEK,SREEK"

Lamunan Naruto langsung terhenti, sewaktu dia mendengar suara-suara yang cukup bising dibelakangnya, dia langsung menoleh kebelakangnya, Ternyata dibelangkangnya ada Sebuah Naga berwana hitam pekat dan mata berwarna ungu dan dikelapanya terdapat 3 tanduk sangat tajam kelihatannya, kalau untuk ukuran naga itu, Dia cukup besar juga karena berukuran kira-kira 5 meteran..

"Ggwwooooaaaarrrr"

BAYI DRAGON THUNDER LVL 10

BAYI DRAGON THUNDER ADALAH DRAGON YANG MASIH KECIL, KARNA KALAU DEWASA BAYI DRAGON BISA MELIKI KEKUATAN MELEBIHI DRAGON KING DAN BAHKAN KAISAR NAGA SENDIRI, BAYI DRAGON THUNDER ADALAH BOS DIDUNGEON INI.

" Siiaalll"

END

* * *

Next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 2 sprit of dragon

* * *

Autrhor : ranto rantau

* * *

Naruto x Harem

* * *

...

..

 **DING**

 **SELAMAT ANDA MENGALAHKAN BAYI DRAGON THUNDER, REWARD** : **1000 EXP, 10.000 YEN DAN SPIRIT BAYI DRAGON THUNDER.**

Pemberitahuan yang keluar dari layar dihadapan Naruto, Dia cukup lelah setelah berjuang dengan bayi Drago Thunder tadi, dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Bayi Drago itu sangat kuat walau hanya level 10" Desah Naruto saat melihat HPnya yang ternyata tinggal seperempat, dia juga tidak menyangka berhasil menang melawan Naga itu.

Naruto langsung mengambil semua barang jarahannya termasuk Spirit Bayi Dragon thunder, tapi sewaktu Naruto ingin memegangnya keluarlah notifikasi dilayar.

 **DING**

 **SPIRIT BAYI DRAGON THUNDER ADALAH ORB BERISI JIWA BAYI NAGA THUNDER, YANG BISA KAU GUNAKAN UNTUK MENJADI SEBUAH SACRED GEAR.**

"Sacred gear, apa itu sebuah senjata" guman Naruto.

 **DING**

 **SACRED GEAR ADALAH ALAT** / **AKSESORIS CIPTAAN TUHAN DIDUNIA INI. BAHKAN ADA SEBUAH SACRED GEAR YANG BISA MEMBUNUH TUHAN SENDIRI.**

"Aapa... benarkah, Alat yang bisa membunuh tuhan itu sendiri, tapi kenapa tuhan menciptakan alat yang bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri" Nauto sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan itu.

"Kalau benar Sacred Gear bisa sekuat itu Lebih baik kugunakan Orb Bayi Dragon ini, Karna ada alat yang bisa membunuh tuhan sendiri, Lagipula jika kugunakan Orb ini mungkin Sacred gearku nanti bisa menjadi sekuat itu" Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengklik "USE"

 **DING**

 **APAKAH KAMU INGIN MENGGUNAKAN ORB SPIRIT BAYI DRAGON THUNDER.**

 **TERIMA/TIDAK**

Naruto langsung mengklik "TERIMA" dan Orb berwarna hitam langsung masuk kedalam tubuhnya, , Beberapa saat kemudian Cahaya ditubuh Naruto mulai menghilang, Kini Naruto bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan cukup besar memasuki tubuhnya, Dia juga merasa sedikit kuat.

 **DING**

 **KAU TELAH MENJADIKAN ORB BAYI DRAGON THUNDER SEBAGAI SACRED GEARMU. +20 SEMUA STAT DAN SAAT KAU NAIK LEVEL SEMUA POIN STATMU AKAN BERTAMBAH +20.**

 **DING**

 **SACRED GEAR BOLTBOOST TELAH TELAH MENJADI SACRED GEARMU. SACRED GEARMU AKAN SEMAKIN KUAT DAN NAIK TINGKAT DENGAN LEVELMU.**

 **DING**

 **SACRED GEAR INI MEMPUNYAI KEKUATAN YANG BISA MENYEDOT DAYA DARI DRAGON LAIN. ITU AKAN MEMBUAT SACRED GEARMU BERTAMBAH KUAT, CUKUP UCAPKAN DRAAIN SAAT KAU SUDAH MENYENTUH LAWAN, MAKA OTOMATIS SACRED GEARMU AKAN MENYEDOT DAYA DRAGON** **LAWAN PERLAHAN-LAHAN.**

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan yang ada dilayar, Bagaimana tidak setiap naik level dia mendapat poin stat berjumblah 20 untuk semua statnya, dan lagi dia bisa menyedot daya Dragon lain untuk membuat Sacred gearnya semakin kuat.

Setelah itu Narto langsung memutuskan untuk log out dari Dungeon, Setelah keluar dia memutuskan tidur dikamarnya.

* * *

(PAGI HARI)

 **DING**

 **HP DAN MP-MU TELAH TERISI PENUH.**

"Huh,,,"Suara Naruto saat mulai duduk ditempat tidurnya. "Sudah pagi ya, lebih baik kuperiksa dulu statku sebelum mandi"

Nama : Naruto Namikaze

Level : 13 NEXT LVL 3000 EXP

Hp : 600

Mp : 300

Str : 40+20

Vit : 45+20

INT : 60+20

Wis : 60+20

Cha : 70+20

POIN : 45

NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH SEORANG PEMUDA YATIM PIATU DARI KECIL

POIN SKILL : 35

Uang : 410.000 yen

KARAKTERISTIK

JENIUS : meningkatkan +5 setiap poin stats saat naik level

RAMAH : meningkatkan +5 cha setiap naik level

SKILL

SKILL : MUAYTAI (LVL MAX)  
Muaytai adalah seni pertarungan tangan ke tangan dari tailand. meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

SKILL : SENI PEDANG ( LVL MAX)  
seni pedang adalah pertarungan menggunakan pedang. Meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

AKSESORIS/ SACRED GEAR

BOLTGEAR : boltgear adalah sebuah Sacred Gear buatan Gamer, tapi walau buatanpun kualitas Gear ini menyamai buatan tuhan sendiri, bolt mempunyai 2 mode perubahan.

BALANCE BREAKER MODE,LOCK : mode ini masih terkunci,

Saat bayi dragon sudah evolusi ke dragon dewasa, mode ini akan terbuka, saat memakai mode ini semua kekuatan anda bekali 100.

INFINITY BURST MODE, LOCK : mode ini masih terkunci sama dengan balance breaker, saat memakai mode ini kekuatanmu menyamai kekuatan dragon itu sendiri.

DRAAIN : Draain bisa digunakan untuk menyedot kekuatan sesama dragon, asalkan kau sudah menyentuh lawan selama pertarungan dan akan membuat boltgear bertambah kuat.

BOLTBOST : boltbost mengalikan kekuatan dan kecepatan dalam 10 detik, sama dengan booster gear hanya saja bolt gear bisa melebihi boster gear kalau bolt gear sudah evolusi, karna boltgear evolusi bisa mengalikan kekuatan dan kecepetan hanya 5 detik.

"Luar biasa, tidak percuma kugunakan orb bayi dragon, apalagi kekuatan ku bisa menyamai tuhan/dewa itu sendiri"

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan masuk kekamar mandi.

* * *

KUOH ACADEMY

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk sendirian dalam kelas , Memang Dia sedang memikirkan apa yang dia lakukan kedepanya, Dengan semua yang terjadi sekarang, ,,

Apakah dia ingin menjadi kuat , Tapi kuat untuk apa, Ya dia akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri...

...

"Naruto-san bolehkah Aku duduk disebelahmu" suara seorang gadis membuyarkan Fantasi Naruto.

"Ohh,,,Akeno-san,, Kau bisa duduk disini" Naruto sedang menepuk-nepuk bangku disebelahnya isarat Akeno suruh duduk disitu.

" Naruto-san kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, Apakah ada sesuatu yang meresahkanmu" Akeno sedang bertanya-tanya karna setiap dia melihat Naruto pasti dia sedang melamun, kan sebagai teman yang baik dia ingin membantu temanya, apalagi di sangat tampan dan cukup sopan.

" Tidak kok Akeno-san, pasti kamu salah lihat " Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Akeno yang cemberut sekarang setelah mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Ara Ara Ara Naruto-san jahat sekali, Sebagai teman Saya hanya ingin membantu fufufu"

"Benarkah?, Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya Akeno-san, Aku hanya melamun karna memikirkan setiap hari kenapa Aku semakin tampan,,, Benarkan Akeno-san" pertanyaan Naruto dijawab akeno dengan anggukan yang tanpa disadarinya.

Akeno yang menganggukpun tersipu sendiri, karna itu tanpa disadarinya.

"Haha haha haha" suara tertawa Naruto yang menghentikan blus ria Akeno Berganti dengan Cemberut.

"Kenapa kau ketawa sampai begitu Naruto-san, Apakah ada sesuatu diwajahku hu"

Naruto hanya tersenyum karena kalau melihat Akeno cemberut menurutnya Akeno makin imut.

"Maaf Akeno-san, kalau melihat kamu tersipu menurutku kau semakin cantik Akeno-san, apa lagi kalau kamu cemberut itu membuatmu makin imut Akeno-san"

Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi membuatnya semakin merah padam diwajahnya, Akeno langsung memutuskan berdiri dan memberi naruto bento untuk makan siang, Karena Akeno tau bawa Naruto belum makan siang jadi dia memutuskan memberi bentonya pada Naruto/kekasih masa depannya(hayalan)

"Ini Naruto-san kuberi bento miliku untuk kamu, karena kulihat kamu belum makan siang" Akeno menyodorkan bentonya kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Akeno-san, Aku merasa tidak enak karna membuatmu repot-repot dengan membuatkan bento untuku" Naruto Langsung menerima bento dari Akeno, karena menurutnya perberian cewek cantik itu jangan pernah ditolak ( iya kan guys)

Akeno langsung bersiap-siap permisi untuk pergi karena menurutnya kalau dia lama-lama di sini, mungkin membuat mukanya akan meledak...

"Naruto-san saya permisi dulu ya, karena Aku menpunyai tugas lain" Akeno pun langsung berlari dari tempatnya.

" Tunggu Akeno-san"

Suara Naruto menghentikan laju kaki Akeno. "Kenapa Naruto-san?"

Jawaban Akeno sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

"Akeno-san tolong panggil Aku hanya naruto jangan menambahkan san untukku"

"Hai Naruto-kun, dan panggil aku Akeno-chan mulai sekang" Akeeno langsung berlari "hmmm" Jawaban Naruto saat melihat pantat akeno yang bergoyan goyang ( hehehe).

* * *

KLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB

"Akeno apakah dugaanku benar" Suara seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata hijau, sambil meminum teh buatan ratunya tadi.

"Benar Buchou , sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah Sacred Gear, walaupun Aku tidak tau apa Sacred Gear miliknya" balas Akeno dengan tersenyum santai.

"kalau benar, Aku akan menyuruh Koneko untuk melihat sendiri, Karena dia pasti tau itu, hanya dengan mencium baunya" ya yang dipanggil Buchou keliatannya sedang tertarik dengan Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang misterius apalagi auranya.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu Rias, dan menurutmu bagaimana Issei sekarang, kau tau" yang bernama Rias hanya menghela nafas, karena selama beberapa hari ini kemajuan Issei sangat mengecewakan, dan selama ini yang berkembang dengan Issei hanya sifat joroknya, apalagi kalau melihat dirinya ataupun Akeno.

Rias adalah wanita bangga karna dirinya adalah pewaris Gremory, 72 klan bangga di underworld, ya walaupun dirinya hanya ingin dipandang sebagai rias, bukan sebagai Rias Gremory.

"Kau tau Akeno, perkembangan Issei sangat mengecewakan, yang bertambah hanya sifat joroknya" Rias hanya bias menghela nafas lagi.

"Fufufufu, sepertinya kau sangat kecewa pada Issei Rias, apakah menurutmu dia bisa kuat sampai acara itu" Akeno hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat teman/Rajanya.

Rias hanya bisa menggosok pelipisnya kalau mengingat acara yang akan datang. "Aku juga tidak tau Akeno, tapi kalau benar Naruto mempunyai Sacred gear yang cukup kuat mungkin Aku bisa menawarkan dia di gelar bangsawananku" Rias hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia mengajak Naruto di gelar bangsawananya, tapi kalau benar Naruto mempunyai Sacred gear kuat dia pasti akan mencoba berbagai cara, ya dia Iblis karna Iblis itu egois dan akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dengan berbagai cara, walaupun itu mengorbankan kebanggaan dirinya.

"Issei memang selama beberapa hari ini bertambah jorok, dan Aku juga sangat kecewa padanya Rias, kau tau bahkan bayi Manusia biasa mempunyai energi sihir yang lumayan, tapi Issei dia sangat mengecewakan, dan tentang Naruto-kun Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu karna kau adalah teman dan Rajaku" Akeno juga berharap agar Naruto mau menjadi Iblis digelar bangsawan Rias, karena pasti dia akan mempunyai banyak waktu bersama Naruto.

Rias tersenyum mendengar ucapan teman/ ratunya, karna akeno selalu mendukungnya, dan lagi dia selalu ada disaat susah maupun senang.

"Terima kasih Akeno kau adalah teman dan juga ratuku yang sangat berharga"

Akeno juga tersenyum mendengar ucapan rajanya " sama disini Rias"

* * *

TAMAN KOTA KOUH

Hari sudah menjelang malam, terlihat ada seorang pemuda berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalanan, Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya sambil melihat kanan-kiri, karena menurutnya ditaman itu ada sebuah energi yang tidak asing, Pemuda itu langsung memutuskan untuk melihat energi apa atau siapa yang berada ditaman.

"Hmm, Apa energi ini Kenapa rasanya familiar bagiku, lebih baik kulihat dari pada terus bertanya-tanya"

Naruto langsung menuju kearah ketaman lebih tepatnya dipancuran air yang ada ditengah taman, Ya pemuda itu adalah Naruto Namikaze apa atau kenapa malam-malam dia tengah berjalan-jalan, karena dia baru pulang dari kafe dia bekerja dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dikafe tempat dia bekerja, bagi Naruto berkerja dikafe itu banyak menyita waktunya, memang gaji dikafe itu lumayan tapi kerjanya tidak mudah karena dia harus berkerja sampai tengah malam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti, lagipula dia kan udah punya penghasilan sendiri dengan menjadi gamer sekarang, dan uang yang dia dapatkan lebih besar daripada bekerja dikafe itu.

"Hohohoho ternyata ada Manusia kotor ditaman tengah malam" Suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto Dan naruto langsung menengok kearah suara itu dibelakangnya, karna dia juga merasakan energi yang dia cari tepat dibelakangya.

"Huhh.. ternyata hanya paman dengan baju aneh, kukira siapa dan kenapa kau menyebutku manusia kotor paman aneh padahal bajuku bersih kok, jangan menghinaku ya paman aneh"

Narupun melihat orang yang sekarang didepannya dengan teliti, karena orang hadapannya sekarang cukup aneh, coba bayangkan tengah malam kok paman aneh itu memakai sebuah jubah hitam yang cukup aneh dan juga rambutnya yang panjang mirip seorang waria yang sedang mencari pelanggan, Naruto pun hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati saat memikirkan itu.

"Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum begitu Manusia kotor, Apakah kau sedang menghinaku" dengan kasar paman mirip waria(menurut Naruto) itu berkata.

"Lebih baik aku langsung membunuhmu Manusia kotor" dan tiba" keluarlah sepasang sayap hitam dibelakang orang itu.

Naruto pun hanya bisa kaget melihat pemandangan didepanya dan kenapa orang yang mirip waria mempunyai sepasang sayap, Naruto langsung **bersiap-siap** dengan apa yang akan terjadi segera, karna dia punya firasat buruk.

 **DING**

 **FALEN ANGEL LVL 10**

 **FALEN ANGEL DULUNYA ADALAH ANGEL, DAN KARNA PIKIRAN MEREKA TERKORUPSI OLEH KEJAHATAN MEREKA MAKA SAYAP YANG DULU PUTIH MENJADI GELAP SEGELAP MALAM,** **MEREKA JUGA TERUSIR DARI SURGA KARNA MEREKA TELAH JATUH.**

IItulan info Falen Angel yang ada didepanya. "Lemah " ucap Naruto cukup keras untuk didengar Falen Angel yang ada didepanya.

"Aappa lemah kau memanggilku lemah Manusia kotor, perkenalkan Namaku Azack(oc) orang yang akan membunuhmu" dengan marah dia melempar rentetan tombak cahaya ke Naruto yang mehindari semua tombak dengan mulusnya.

"Aapa kau bisa menghindari semua seranganku Manusia kotor, tapi dengan yang satu ini kau pasti mati " dan dengan itu Azack menciptakan tombak di kedua tangannya, ukurannya cukup besar daripada yang tadi dia keluarkan.

Naruto sedang melihat kedua tombak hampir terbentuk dikedua tangan musuhnya, dan diapun memutuskan untuk mencoba Sacred gearnya .

"BOLT GEAR" ucapnya cukup keras, dan terbentuklah sebuah sarung tangan besi yang besisik naga berwarna hitam pekat, dan ditengah sarung tangan itu ada sebuah bola ungu.

"BOLTBOST"

"BOLTBOST"

Suara mekanik yang dikelurkan oleh sarung tangannya.

Naruto langsung menerjang kedepan untuk memukul Azack, Tapi ditengah jalan Azack meluncurkan satu tombak ke Naruto.

Nruto langsung menghindarinya dengan berkelit kesamping dan tombak pun hanya melaluinya tanpa merusak sedikitpun dirinya, diapun langsung melesat kemusuhnya lagi.

"Terima ini Manusia kotor" Azack melesatkan satu tombak lagi, tapi tobak itu hancur seperti kaca saat beradu dengan pukulan dengan Naruto "prrraaannkkk" "AAApppaaa iituuu tiddak muu"

Ucapan Falen Angel itu berhenti saat melihat Naruto tiba-tiba ada didepanya " terima ini DRAGON FIST" teriak Naruto saat menyampaikan pukulanya dikepala Falen Angel itu dan "bllar" kepala Falen Angel pun hancur berkeping keping, tubuhnya pun menghilang diterpa angin.

 **DING**

 **KAMU TELAH MENGALAHKAN FALEN ANGEL REWARD** : **500 EXP** , **2000 YEN DAN ESSENSI FALEN ANGEL.**

* * *

Dibebalik pepohonan cukup jauh tempat naruto bertarung terlihat dua gadis remaja melihat semua kejadian dengan mata mereka sendiri.

"Aapa kau melihat itu Buchou"

* * *

End

MOHON MAAF BILA FIC INI AGAK JELEK..

AUTHOR NEWBIE.


	3. Chapter 3

Bab 3 : dewi cinta yunani

* * *

Aurthor : bonexranto

* * *

Naruto x Harem

* * *

"Aapa kau melihat itu buochu" gadis berambut hitam hanya bisa kaget, melihat cowok yang dia taksir ternyata kuat, ya cewek itu naksir naruto karna selama ini tidak ada seorang cowok yang bisa membuat'y tersipu malah dia yang membuat para cowok tersipu, dan itu hanya naruto yang bisa membuat dirinya tersipu, bahkan dia bisa membuat'y tenang hanya dengan senyum'y.

Senyum naruto itu menurut akeno adalah obat yang bisa menyembuhkan dia, bahkan dirinya berharap menjadi manusia biasa,

Agar dirinya bisa menjadi kekasih remaja yang sering dia lihat sekolah.

Tpi sekarang dia tau bahwa naruto bukan manusia biasa, jadi dia masih mempunyai harapan untuk bersanding dengan'y, apalagi rajanya yang ingin menjadikan naruto di gelar kebangsawanya, jadi dirinya akan sering mempunyai waktu bersama naruto.

"Ya aku melihatnya akeno, aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia sekuat itu" rias hanya melongo melihat naruto sangat kuat dan sangat cepat, bahkan melebihi kecepatan knight'y sendiri yaitu Yuuto Kiba yang menurutnya sangat cepat.

Tapi rias cukup bingung dengan scered gear naruto, karna menurutnya scered gear naruto itu tidak pernah ada dalam catatan, dan kekuatanya pun hampir sama dengan scered gear issei.

" apakah scered gear naruto itu sebuah scered gear baru buatan tuhan" guman pelan rias tapi dia meringis saat menyebut nama tuhan, karna dia iblis yang tidak bisa menyebut nama tuhan, itu adalah hal tabu bagi kaum iblis.

Tapi guman'y terdengar oleh akeno sendiri, akeno pun mempunyai pikiran sama dengan rias .

" menurutku juga begitu rias, tapi aku sangat terkejut melihat naruto kun begitu kuat untuk manusia biasa, bahkan scered gear'y yang kuat dan bahkan kekuatan'y hampir sama dengan scered gear issei"

Perkataan akeno pun hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh rias yang masih takjub dengan kekuatan naruto.

"Akeno lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, saya hawatir naruto bisa merasakan kita disini" sekarang rias akan melakukan apapun dan berbagai cara agar naruto bisa menjadi salah satu gelar bangsawanan'y, bahkan dia akan mengorbankan issei, bila potongan jahatnya kurang untuk menghidupkan naruto menjadi setan, karna rias tau scered gear naruto kuat dan dengan potongan jahat yang dia punya sekarang mungkin dia akan gagal, jadi rias bahkan akan mengorbankan issei dan mengambil potongan jahatnya untuk menghidupkan naruto menjadi iblis.

"Hai..rias mari kita pergi" dan dengan itu mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory berwarna merah.

* * *

APARTEMEN NARUTO

DING

ORB ESENSI FALEN ANGEL, ADALAH ESENSI DAYA KEHIDUPAN FALEN ANGEL, ORB INI JUGA BISA KAU GUNAKAN UNTUK POWER UP STATMU +15 UNTUK SETIAP STAT DAN DAYA HIDUPMU PUN BERTAMBAH SEPERTI DAYA HIDUP FALEN ANGEL SENDIRI, DALAM ARTIAN UMUR HIDUPMU AKAN BERTAMBAH SEPERTI FALEN ANGEL SENDIRI YANG BISA HIDUP SAMPAI BEBERAPA RATUS TAHUN.

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat penjelasan dari layar, karna benda kecil hitam seperti kelereng mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu,

Padahal sewaktu di taman dia tidak berniat membunuh falen angel itu, tapi dia juga tau kalau dia tidak membunuhnya , falen angel itu pasti akan membahayakan nyawa masyarat sekitar,

Toh dia juga untung sudah mendapat uang exp dan lagi dia mendapat orb yang bisa membuat dirinya menjadi setengah abadi.

"Apakah aku harus menggunakan'y, dan apakah itu perlu tapi dengan berbagai mahluk didunia ini pasti mereka akan mengincarku kalau-kalau mereka tau aku bisa membahayakan mereka, apalagi dengan kekuatan scered gearku.

Setelah memikirkan beberapa menit naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan orb falen angel itu, dan dia pun mengklik "use"

DING

APAKAH KAMU INGIN MENGGUNAKAN ORB FALEN ANGEL

TERIMA/TIDAK

Tanpa basa basi naruto pun mengklik "TERIMA"

Dan orb sebesar kelereng itu masuk ketubuh'y , rasa hangatpun menjalari setiap bagian dari tubuhnya.

DING

KAMU TELAH MENGGUNAKAN ORB FALEN ANGEL, KINI SETIAP POIN STAT MU TELAH BERTAMBAH +15, DAN DAYA HIDUPMU PUN KINI MENYAMAI FALEN ANGEL ITU SENDIRI.

DING

ORB FALEN ANGEL HANYA ADA SATU DIDUNIA DAN SEMOGA BERUNTUNG.

Kini naruto bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya bertambah kuat, walau dirinya belum naik level lagi, naruto pun betanya tanya dengan penjelasan di layar itu kenapa orb falen angel cuma ada satu didunia, naruto juga merasa sedikit beruntung sekang.

"Mungkin lebih baik kulihat stat ku dulu sebelum tidur" naruto pun meng klik "stat"

DING

NAMA : Naruto Namikaze

Level : 13 NEXT LVL 2500 EXP

Hp : 800

Mp : 350

Str : 75

Vit : 80

INT : 95

Wis : 95

Cha : 105

POIN : 45

NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH SEORANG PEMUDA YATIM PIATU DARI KECIL

POIN SKILL : 35

Uang : 430.000 yen

KARAKTERISTIK

JENIUS : meningkatkan +5 setiap poin stats saat naik level

RAMAH : meningkatkan +5 cha setiap naik level

SKILL

SKILL : MUAYTAI (LVL MAX)  
Muaytai adalah seni pertarungan tangan ke tangan dari tailand. meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

SKILL : SENI PEDANG ( LVL MAX)  
seni pedang adalah pertarungan menggunakan pedang. Meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

AKSESORIS/ SCERED GEAR

BOLTGEAR : boltgear adalah sebuah scered gear buatan gamer, tapi walau buatanpun kualitas gear ini menyamai buatan tuhan sendiri, bolt mempunyai 2 mode perubahan.

BALANCE BREAKER,LOCK : mode ini masih terkunci,

Saat bayi dragon sudah evolusi ke dragon dewasa, mode ini akan terbuka, saat memakai mode ini semua kekuatan anda bekali 100.

INFINITY BURST MODE, LOCK : mode ini masih terkunci sama dengan balance breaker, saat memakai mode ini kekuatanmu menyamai kekuatan dragon itu sendiri.

DRAAIN : Draain bisa digunakan untuk menyedot kekuatan sesama dragon saat kau sudah menyentuhnya, untuk membuat scered gear mu bertambah kuat

BOLTBOST : boltbost mengalikan kekuatan dan kecepan dalam 10 detik, sama dengan booster gear hanya saja boltbost melebihi boster gear kalau boltbost sudah evolusi, bisa mengalikan kekuatan dan kecepatan dalam 5 detik.

Melihat poin stat'y bertambah, walau belum naik level membuatnya dirinya memikirkan untuk menaikan level dengan masuk ke dungeon lagi besok malam karna sekarang dia harus tidur, supaya tidak telat kesekolah besok,

Naruto pun langsung menutup layar dan tidur.

* * *

2 HARI KEMUDIAN

HP DAN MP-MU TELAH TERISI PENUH

"Huhh...sudah pagi ternyata " naruto pun berusaha bangun tapi ada yang menghalagi dada bidang'y, lebih tepatnya sebuah tangan yang melingkar didada'y, tapi tangan siapa pemilik tangan itu padahal sebelum tidur dia tidak pernah mengajak seseorang tidur bersama'y.

Naruto hanya bertanya tanya siapa pemilik tangan itu, dia pun menengok kekiri supaya bisa melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, dan yang dia lihat disebelah kirinya adalah Himejima Akeno gad.. teman sekelasnya, naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, ya naruto tidak terkejut dengan akeno tidur disebelahnya, karna selama 2 hari ini akeno selalu menempel, bahkan akeno selalu memeluk tangan naruto dengan payudara'y sewaktu mereka berada disekolah, tapi yang membuat naruto bertanya-tanya adalah bagaimana akeno bisa masuk ke apartemen'y.

Naruto juga tau bahwa akeno itu suka dengan dirinya, tapi naruto masih merasa belum berani lebih dekat dengan akeno, karna mereka hanya saling mengenal baru beberapa hari.

Jadi menurutnya lebih baik, kalau dirinya menunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk mendekati akeno, sejujurnya naruto juga menyukai akeno dari sewaktu mereka berjumpa pertama kalinya.

"Akeno apakah kamu benar-benar masih tertidur" naruto pun memutuskan mengelus elus pipi halus akeno, naruto juga tau bahwa akeno sudah terbangun, hanya dengan bunyi detak jantungnya.

"Moouu ,, naruto kun tidak menyenangkan, dan bagaimana naruto kun tau bahwa aku sudah terbangun?" Sambil menunggu pertayaan'y dijawab, akeno pun memutuskan merenggangkan kedua tangan'y keatas, dan terjatuhlah selimut yang menutupi badanya sedari tadi, dan terlihatlah sepasang payudara yg cukup besar menurut naruto.

* * *

SEDIKIT LIME (YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA)

* * *

Naruto masih mengabaikan pertanyaan akeno tadi, karna dirinya masih terpesona oleh payudara akeno yang menurutnya sangat cantik, apalagi puting'y yang berwana merah muda yang sangat imut itu.

Akeno hanya tersenyum dengan muka memerah saat melihat orang yang dia suka memfokuskan pandangan pada kedua payudara'y, dengan tatapan kagum dan nafsu, didalam hati akeno sangat senang karna orang yang dia suka sepertinya menyukainya juga.

"Fufufufu,, apakah naruto kun ingin menyentuh mereka, ataukah naruto kun ingin meremasnya" goda akeno sensual sembari memegang kedua payudaranya dan bermain dengan mereka, ya akeno melakukan ini agar naruto semakin tertarik dengan dirinya.

Tanpa aba" naruto pun meremas kedua payudara akeno, karna tidak tahan dengan kelucuan payudara akeno, akeno pun hanya bisa mendesah saat naruto meremas payudaranya dengan lembut.

"Ahh emmm ahhh ahh leebbiihh kkeeerraasss naruutoo kkun" desahan akeno pun menjadi melodi pagi hari dikota kouh.

Naruto melepaskan remasan tangan kananya pada payudara akeno, akeno sedikit kecewa saat satu payudaranya berhenti diremas tapi dia langsung terkejut ketika naruto langsung menyedot payudaranya, dan tangan naruto yang tadi berhenti pun kini mulai bergerak kebawah selimut mencari sebuah celah.

Ya akeno sangat gembira saat ini karna dirinya menerima rangsangan bertubi-tubi dari naruto, apalagi saat jari naruto menggosok celah dibawahnya, rasanya sangat nikmat, akeno berpikir naruto dengan jarinya saja sudah membuatnya begini, apalagi kalau dengan penisnya, memikirkan saja sudah membuat akeno berliur, tapi lamunan akeno terhenti saat naruto mencium bibirnya mesra, membuatnya membelalakan mata bulatnya tapi segera menutupkan saat merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dihatinya.

"Mmmhhh aahh mmmhh, naarrutoo kkun cceppat maasuukkann punyaamu diidalamm ddirikuu naarruutoo kuun"

Suara tersenggal senggal akeno yang sudah tidak tahan, menungu barang naruto.

"Apakah kau yakin akeno ingin melakukan ini, kau tau kita baru mengenal cuma beberapa hari" kata naruto dengan tulus, naruto tau dia salah melakukan ini pada gadis yang dia suka tapi iman'y kalah pada imron'y(hehehe).

"Aku ssanggat yakiin naruto kun" akeno tersenyum karna naruto menghawatirkan dirinya, padahalkan dia yang memang ingin memancing nafsu naruto, tapi ya namanya juga setan walaupun dirinya masih suci.

"Tapi tolong lembut naruto kun karna ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku" akeno pun menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang pada celahnya.

"Hmm" naruto pun hanya mengangguk, tapi sewaktu dia ingin memasukan penisnya. "BIB,BIB,BIB

ternyata suara hp naruto berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menelpon'y, diapun berdiri untuk mengambil hpnya, tapi untuk akeno dia sangat kecewa karna keinginanya yang sendari tadi dia tunggu-tunggu menjadi tertunda .

"Halo paman ada apa ya pagi-pagi sudah menelpon" ya naruto juga kesal karna surga dunianya hilang gara-gara ada seseorang yang menelpon dirinya, tapi sewaktu dia lihat ternyata yang menelpon adalah pamanya yang sekarang sedang berada di Amerika tepatnya di new york.

"Oh benarkah tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku,,,oh baiklah-baiklah aku akan minta libur dulu,,, ya udah paman aku mau mandi dulu, bip" suara terdengar naruto mematikan hpnya.

Naruto pun langsung menghampiri akeno di tempat tidurnya dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut beberapa saat dan memutuskan melepaskanya. "Maaf akeno waktu kita jadi terganggu karna telepon dihpku tadi, dan kita lebih baik siap-siap mandi karna ini hampir waktu sekolah" naruto hanya menyesal melihat muka sedih akeno, tapi mau gimana lagi.

"Tapi mungkin lain kali kita bisa melakukanya lagi kalau kamu sudah menjadi pacarku" naruto pun hanya tersenyum melihat muka akeno yang tadi sedih kini menjadi tersipu, alias merah padam.

Melihat muka merah padam akeno naruto pun memutuskan untuk menembak akeno, toh kalau dia ditolak, menjadi teman juga tidak masalah untuk naruto.

"Akeno aku rasa aku suka sama kamu,

Apakah kamu ingin menjadi pacarku akeno" ucap naruto sambil memegang tangan akeno.

"Kau tau naruto kun, hatiku hanya milikmu, jadi ya naruto kun aku mau menjadi pacarmu" jawaban akeno dibarengi dengan anggukan'y, akeno sangat bahagia hari ini karna cowok yang dia suka ternyata menembaknya setelah mereka melakukan make-out, ya walaupun dia tadi kecewa karna belum merasakan barang naruto didalamnya, tapi rasa kekecewaan itu berakhir saat naruto menembaknya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban akeno pun tersenyum, dan naruto memutuskan mencium kening akeno dengan semua perasaanya dia tuangkan dalam ciuman itu.

"Terimakasih akeno / naruto kun sudah mau menjadi kekasihku" ucapan akeno dan naruto yang saling berbarengan, mereka pun saling melihat dan saling tertawa.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Akeno apakah kau sudah siap, dan tolong pegang erat-erat, kau tau aku tidak pernah mau kamu lepas dari genggamanku"

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang berani membuatnya merasa gembira/tersipu, Akeno pun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya dan dia pun memeluknya erat-erat. "Hai naruto kun aku sudah siap dan aku juga tidak akan pernah melepaskan peganganku padamu" mendengar jawanban akeno narto pun tersenyum, senyum yang begitu tulus akhirnya naruto memutuskan menyalakan motor barunya "drrrrem, drrrrem,drrrrremm" suara motor Kawasaki Ninja type 250 fi naruto sudah menyala, ya naruto punya motor baru karna dia telah membelinya kemarin seharga 675.000 yen, memang harganya cukup mahal namun karna dia menyukainya jadi dia membelinya, dan lagipula uang yang dia kumpulkan saat masuk kedungeon dua hari yang lalu cukup banyak sampai-sampai mencapai total 800.000 yen lebih.

Dia juga kemarin naik level 2 kali saat didungeon, yang lebih menyenangkan'y adalah boltgearnya hampir sampai tahap evolution, dia tidak sabar menunggunya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita kesekolah akeno"

"Hai naruto kun"

* * *

KOUH ACADEMY

"Drrrem,drrrem,drrrem" suara motor naruto yang sudah sampai diparkiran sekolah, akeno pun turun dari motor naruto, dan setelah akeno naruto pun turun.

"Lihat, coba kalian lihat itukan Akeno Onee Sama bersama Naruto kun, apakah mereka sudah berpacaran" tunjuk si cewe yg berdiri didepan kelas bersama teman-temanya. "Ya mereka sangat serasi, walau aku berharap akulah yang menjadi kekasihnya" dan itulah pikiran-pikiran semua cewek yang melihat naruto bersama akeno.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan diaula sekolah Naruto merasa sedikit risih, coba bayangkan setiap siswa maupun siswi sekolah selalu memperhatikan mereka berdua dan berbisik-bisik, apalagi dengan akeno yang selalu menempelkan bola yang dia panggil payudara dilengan tangan'y, ya itu mungkin cobaan menjadikan akeno kekasihnya, tapi apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Akeno kamu masuk kelas ya, aku ingin pergi dulu keruang dewan mahasiswa, untuk minta ijin"

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang naruto kun kita kan baru jadian, masa kamu tega ninggalin aku, apalagi untuk 4hari" ya akeno sedikit jengkel dengan kekasihnya padahal baru 20 menit mereka jadian tapi dia sudah mau meninggalkan'y apalagi untuk waktu 4hari, naruto juga sudah menjelaskan semua padanya, tapi tetap saja kan.

"Akeno aku kan sudah menjelaskan semua padamu, ya begini saja, kamu boleh minta apapun padaku, kalau aku sudah kembali kesini bagaimana?"

Akeno pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tanda berarti ya, " tapi janji ya aku boleh minta apapun naruto kun" akeno pun memanjangkan jari kelingkingnya tanda sebuah janji.

"Janji" naruto juga memanjangkan jari kelingkingnya, dan jari merekapun saling bertautan, tanpa aba-aba akeno pun langsung mencium bibir naruto dan lari masuk kekelasnya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli "dasar"

* * *

RUANG OSIS

"Taicho ada murid bernama Naruto Namikaze ingin menemuimu, katanya dia ada sedikit urusan denganmu" ucap cowok berambut coklat bernama Sanji sambil membungkukan badan.

"Bawa dia masuk Sanji" perkataan sang taichopun dijawab dengan anggukan sanji.

"Silahkan masuk naruto san, taicho siap menemuimu"

"Terima kasih sanji san" naruto pin masuk untuk menemui sang ketua osis, dan didepan'y sudah ada cewek berambut hitam gaya bob sebahu dengan memakai kacamata, menurut naruto cewek didepan'y cukup cantik, walaupun tidak secantik akeno sendiri.

"Hm,hm,hm" lamunan naruto terhenti saat mendengar suara batuk cewek didepanya.

"Maaf sona san, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze murid baru sekolah ini" kata naruto sembari membungkukkan badan'y.

Sona yang melihat pemuda di depanya memperhatikan dirinya dengan serius membuatnya sedikit merah dipipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Namikaze, kalau boleh tau ada perlu apa sampai-sampai kau menemuiku disini Namikaze san"

Sona pun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Aku disini ingin meminta izin cuti sekolah beberapa hari lebih tepatnya 4hari, karna aku mempunyai keperluan keluarga sona san, apakah boleh"

Sona pun menganggukan kepalanya " boleh Namikaze san, kau bisa keluar sekarang nanti akan kuberitahu wali kelasmu"

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari pintu, sona pun hanya memandang jejak langkahnya dan berguman " Namikaze Naruto ya"

* * *

1 HARI KEMUDIAN

* * *

Amerika, Newyork

"Halo paman, aku sudah sampai newyork, dan apa nama hotel sekarang kamu tinggal " suara pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan pamanya lewat telpon.

"Ohh, ya sudah aku langsung menuju kesana, tapi kalau urusan yang kamu bilang penting tapi menurutku, tidak penting akan kupukul kepalamu paman, ya sudah" Bip" dengan itu naruto memutuskan mematikan telpon'y.

Ya naruto sekarang sedang ada di Amerika lebih tepatnya di Newyork, Naruto juga sangat kesal sekarang bagaimana tidak pamanya/ paman adopsi menyuruhnya datang keAmerika hanya untuk membicarakan urusan yang tidak dia ketahui, naruto juga berpikir kalau pamanya membicarakan yang tidak penting dia akan memukulnya habis-habisan karna menyurunya datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang keAmerika.

Akhirnya naruto memutuskan menaiki sebuah taksi dan menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh paman'y.

* * *

SEBUAH HOTEL DISEKITAR NEWYORK

"Jadi ini kamar hotel paman ya" naruto sudah berdiri didepan kamar yang diberitahukan oleh repsesonis, naruto pun mengetuk beberapa kali pintunya.

"Siapa diluar" sebuah suara akrab paman'y terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Ini aku paman baka, cepat buka pintunya" suara jengkel naruto pun terdengar oleh orang yang berada didalam kamar, akhirnya pintupun terbuka oleh orang berawakan cukup tinggi, dan berumur kira-kira 30, tapi yang aneh dengan orang yang berdiri didepan'y adalah rambut orang itu, dia berambut hitam tapi dengan poni berwarna kuning, aneh kan, tapi orang yang didepan'y menyebut itu keren, naruto hanya geleng-kepala.

"Kenapa kamu geleng-geleng kepala gitu Naruto, apakah kau tidak kangen sama pamanmu ini" ucap paman'y dengan geli.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli " Apakah kau tidak menyuruhku masuk paman Azazel"

Jawaban naruto membuat orang yang bernama Azazel tertawa.

"Hahaha, dasar pemuda sekarang, tidak punya sopan santun, ayo masuk Naruto"

Dan akhirnyapun mereka masuk kedalam.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu naruto, apakah sekarang kau masih menjadi seorang lady killer,hohoho"

"Itu bukan urusanmu paman azazel, sekarang apa urusan yang kau bilang penting di telepon kemarin" Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan paman'y yang sedikit kepo masalah percintaan'y, ya naruto dulu memang seorang yang pantas disebut playboy karna dia bisa memacari cewek 5 sekaligus dalam 1hari itupun karna ajaran paman'y, dasar.

"Hohoho,,apakah keponakanku malu menyebutkan nama kekasihnya yang sekarang dan Naruto aku lupa nama kekasih terakhirmu yang berambut coklat itu, irine apa irono"

"Irina paman, dan kenapa kau malah mengungkit-ngungkit mantan kekasihku paman" suara kasar naruto pun terdengar, Ya naruto malas kalau mengingat nama mantan-mantan'y, apalagi yang bernama irina cewek yang membuatnya kesal karna telah menipunya bahwa dirinya mengaku telah hamil dan harus menikahinya.

"Hohoho,,santai saja Naruto jangan tegang begitu, tapi aku heran Naruto diakan cantik kenapa kau tidak mau menikahinya dan payudaranya juga cukup bes,,,,"CUKUP paman apa urusan yang kamu bilang penting itu dan jangan basa-basi lagi" ucapan keras yang menyela azazel, azazel pun mendengar suara keras naruto pun mengerti bahwa dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"Kau tau naruto aku menyuruhmu datang kesini karna aku tau bahwa kamu telah masuk dalam dunia supranatural, jadi aku akan memberi tahu sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini kusimpan darimu" ucapan serius Azazel pun membuat Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi kau sudah mengetauinya paman" naruto tidak menyangka bahwa paman'y telah mengetahuinya bahwa dirinya telah masuk kemasalah supranatural.

* * *

RESTORAN DI KOTA NEWYORK

Saat ini naruto sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja azazel katakan padanya, bahwa dia adalah seorang pemimpin Falen Angel yang membuat syok naruto, karna paman yang mengadopsinya adalah seorang Falen Angel, bahkan pamanya tau bahwa dia telah membunuh bawahan'y yang berada diKouh, tapi paman'y tidak marah karna menurut paman'y Falen Angel yang dia bunuh sering melanggar perintah-perintahnya dia hanya mengangkat bahu, dan paman'y juga tau bahwa dirinya mempunyai sebuah scered gear jadi terpaksa dia menjelaskan semua tentang scered gear dan kempuan scered gearnya, bahkan paman'y memberikan sebuah cincin berisi sedikit kekuatan Albion Sang Kaisar Dragon White untuk dia sedot katanya untuk demontrasi, dan itupun yang membuat scered gearnya hampir melalui tahap evolusi hanya tinggal sedikit lagi kekuatan dragon, scered gearnya berevolusi.

"Halloo tampan, bolehkah aku duduk disini" terdengar suara yang sangat merdu menurutnya dan itupun yang membuyarkan lamunan'y

Naruto akhirnya melihat kesamping kesuara merdu yang didengarnya.

* * *

SEBELUMNYA DILUAR RESTORAN

Aphrodite Sang Dewi Cinta Dan Nafsu saat ini sedang mencari-cari energi dragon yang dia rasakan sedari siang tadi, karna menurutnya energi ini cukup unik menurutnya, walaupun terasa cukup lemah tapi dia ingin melihat siapa pemilik energi ini jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya dan berakhirlah dia didepan restoran yang cukup mewah, diapun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

Aphrodite kini telah melihat pemuda pemilik energi itu sendiri, menurut aphrodite pemuda itu sangat tampan apalagi dengan rambut pirang berponi panjang disetiap wajahnya dan kulitnya yang sedikit hitam, menambah kesan eksotis.

Akhirnya aphrodite pun mendekati pemuda itu dan tidak lupa memakai sedikit kekuatan CHARMNYA ya kau tau lah.

Saat aphrodite sedang menuju pemuda itu semua mata lelaki tertuju padanya karna terpesona oleh kecantikan tiada taranya, tapi aphrodite hanya tersenyum karna dia suka dengan perhatian, akhirnya sampai juga dia dengan pemuda yang sepertinya sedang melamun jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertanya dulu.

"Halloo tampan bolehkah aku duduk disini"

* * *

KEMBALI DENGAN NARUTO

Naruto saat ini sedang terpesona dengan cewek yang berdiri disampingnya, bagaimana tidak cewek yang disampingnya sangat cantik bahkan lebih cantik dengan akeno sendiri, jadi naruto hanya bisa menatap tanpa bersuara, cewek yang berada disampingnya berambut merah marun cantik bermata ungu indah dan berkulit putih tanpa cacat( bayangin saja kushina) .

Aphrodite yang melihat naruto tanpa bisa berbicarapun akhirnya memutuskan bicara lagi "hallo tampan bolehkah aku duduk disini atau tidak"

Suara merdu aphrodite akhirnya didengar oleh telinga naruto lagi, dan akhirnya dia bisa bicara.

"Ahh,, maaf miss, kamu bisa duduk ko" suara agak malu-malu naruto didampingi dengan sedikit blus dipipi naruto, naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa tersipu oleh cewek yang baru dia kenal, padalkan dirinya yang sering membuat cewek-cewek tersipu.

"Ohh, terima kasih tampan by the way namaku dite, kalau kamu tampan"

Yang bernama dite menjulurkan tangan'y mengajak berkenalan, Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit merah dipipinya.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" ucap naruto sambil menjabat tangan cewek bernama dite . "Senang bertemu denganmu dite" naruto kini memberanikan sedikit senyumnya.

"Sama disini Naruto, by the way apakah kau disini sendiri Naruto kau tau?" Pertanyaan aphrodite dengan senyum.

"Ya aku memang sendiri disini, kalau kamu dite apakah kau tidak dengan pasanganmu"

"Tidak naruto, aku tidak punya pasangan, dan apakah kamu mau menjadi pasanganku malam ini naruto"

Akhirnya dua pasangan itupun memustukan untuk memesan makanan ,

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan mereka berduapun memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Newyork.

Dan berakhirlah kesenangan mereka berdua disekitar kota, ya dite telah mengajak kencan naruto dan naruto pun menerimanya tanpa dia pikirkan bahwa dirinya sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Dan merekapun berakhir di hotel dite, karna dite telah mengajaknya ke hotelnya.

* * *

KAMAR APHRODITE

Aphrodite tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sangat bersenang-senang disekitar naruto, dan aphrodite juga merasakan ada cinta dihati naruto dan yang paling membuatnya senang adalah hati naruto terpenuhi dengan nafsu untuk dirinya, padahal awalnya hanya ingin melihat energi dragon ditubuh naruto tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama membuatnya juga sedikit senang.

Tanpa aba-aba aphrodite langsung mendorong naruto ditempat tidurnya dan langsung menciumnya dengan kasar.

Dan terdengar lah suara-suara dengusan dan desahan dikamar itu.

* * *

PAGI HARI

"Mmmhhmm" kini terbukalah mata aphrodite menampilkan mata berwarna ungu yang indah.

"Kau tau naruto kau sangat kuat tadi malam sampai membuat v...ku sakit" ucap aphrodite sambil melihat naruto yang masih tidur nyenyak.

"Dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu kembali, dan jika saat kita bertemu kembali kau sudah bertambah kuat mungkin aku mau menjadi kekasih sungguhanmu naruto, tapi sebelum aku pergi akan kuberi berkatku padamu"

Tubuh Aphrodite pun mengeluarkan aura berwana merah mudah dan memasuki tubuh naruto, dan setelah beberapa saatpun cahaya merah muda mulai menghilang.

"Kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku untuk ini naruto dan aku punya satu lagi hadiah untukmu, ini adalah Five-colored Jewel yang telah kucuri dari arthemis gunakan dengan baik naruto, karna aku tau kamu pasti membutuhkanya"

Dan dengan itupun aphrodite menghilang.

* * *

SETELAH BEBERAPA SAAT

NARUTO POV

"Uhh kepalaku masih agak pusing, dan dimana ini, oh ya aku semalam bersam,,, aappaa, ttppii ddiimanaa dite"

DING

HP DAN MP-TELAH TERISI PENUH

DING

SELAMAT KAU TELAH MENERIMA BERKAT APHRODITE DEWI CINTA DAN NAFSU +200 POIN CHA, STR DAN SKILL LADY KILLER.

SELAMAT SKILL LADY KILLER TELAH TERBUKA

SKILL : LADY KILLER(LVL MAX)

END

NAMA : Naruto Namikaze

Level : 15 NEXT LVL 6700 EXP

Hp : 1000

Mp : 500

Str : 145+200

Vit : 150

INT : 165

Wis : 165

Cha : 185+200

POIN : 65

NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH SEORANG PEMUDA YATIM PIATU

DARI KECIL

POIN SKILL : 45

Uang : 60.000 yen

KARAKTERISTIK

JENIUS : meningkatkan +5 setiap poin stats saat naik level

RAMAH : meningkatkan +5 cha setiap naik level

SKILL

SKILL : MUAYTAI (LVL MAX)

Muaytai adalah seni pertarungan tangan ke tangan dari tailand. meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

SKILL : SENI PEDANG ( LVL MAX)

seni pedang adalah pertarungan menggunakan pedang. Meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

SKILL : LADY KILLER (LVL MAX)

lady killer adalah berkat yang diberikan aphrodite dewi cinta dan nafsu, saat kau menggunakan skill ini cha'mu akan berkali 100, kini wanita manusia atau tuhan sekalipun bisa bertekuk lutut olehmu.

AKSESORIS/ SCERED GEAR

BOLTGEAR : boltgear adalah sebuah scered gear buatan gamer, tapi walau buatanpun kualitas gear ini menyamai buatan tuhan sendiri, bolt mempunyai 2 mode perubahan.

BALANCE BREAKER,LOCK : mode ini masih terkunci,

Saat bayi dragon sudah evolusi ke dragon dewasa, mode ini akan terbuka, saat memakai mode ini semua kekuatan anda bekali 100.

INFINITY BURST MODE, LOCK : mode ini masih terkunci sama dengan balance breaker, saat memakai mode ini kekuatanmu menyamai kekuatan dragon itu sendiri.

DRAAIN : Draain bisa digunakan untuk menyedot kekuatan sesama dragon, untuk membuat scered gear mu bertambah kuat

BOLTBOST : boltbost mengalikan kekuatan dan kecepan dalam 10 detik, sama dengan booster gear hanya saja boltbost melebihi boster gear kalau boltbost sudah evolusi, bisa mengalikan kekuatan dan kecepatan dalam 5 detik.

Next chapter

Agan-agan kalau menurut kalian dific ku ini lebih baik ada lemon apa tidak

Silahkah kamu review


	4. Chapter 4

**BAB 4 : PENAWARAN IBLIS**

* * *

 **MAAF KALAU BANYAK KESALAHAN DICERITA INI, TOLONG MAAFKAN KARENA** MANUSIA **ADALAH TEMPAT KESALAHAN** .

* * *

RATE : M

NARUTO X HAREM

* * *

 **MULAI CERITANYA**

...

...

...

...

"Uhh kepalaku masih agak pusing, Dan dimana ini, Oh ya aku semalam bersam,,, Aappaa, Ttppii ddiimanaa dite"

 **DING**

 **HP DAN MP-TELAH TERISI PENUH**

 **DING**

 **SELAMAT KAU TELAH MENERIMA BERKAT APHRODITE DEWI CINTA DAN NAFSU +200 POIN CHA, STR DAN SKILL LADY KILLER.**

 **SELAMAT SKILL LADY KILLER TELAH TERBUKA**

 **SKILL** : **LADY KILLER(LVL MAX)**

* * *

KAMAR HOTEL AZAZEL

(Beberapa saat kemudian)

"Jadi itu semua yang terjadi semalam Naruto, Kau sangat beruntung huuuaaaeeeww" Suara Azazel diakhiri dengan tangisan animenya.

"Kau tau naruto dulu juga aphrodite pernah merayuku dan kukira kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang bahagia, Tapi ternyata tidak , dia hanya merayuku untuk mencuri Cincin Seal Solomon, Kkeennaapaa aayyaahh saaangaaat tttiiidaakk adiill paaddaa aannaakkknyyaa" Dan Azazel punduk dipojokkan dengan awan mendung dikepalanya.

"Sudahlah paman, Dan apa yang kamu ketahui semua tentang Aphrodite" Pertanyaan Naruto pun membuat Azazel yang tadi depresi menjadi kembali seperti semula, Ya Azazel juga sedikit cemburu dengan ketampan Naruto yang bisa membuat cewek manapun memerah untuknya dan sekarang ketampanannya membuat dia bisa berhungan badan dengan seorang Dewi sendiri, Menurut Azazel Naruto adalah manusia paling beruntung didunia, Bagaima tidak sudah mendapat sex + berkat dari Aprodite sendiri dan terakhir Jewel Color Five sebuah Jewel yang sedikit berisi sedikit kekuatan 5 Dragon King.

"Kalau kau ingin tau semua tentang Aphrodite sendiri Naruto aku akan menberitahumu" ucapan Azazel terhenti saat dirinya menghela nafas dulu.

" Aphrodite lahir dari dua dewa kuat Zeus dan Dione, Setelah kelahirannya dia dianggap sebagai dewi yang paling indah dalam Sejarah, yang merupakan sesuatu yang dia sayangi dan bahkan Karena kecantikannya" Azazel pun berhenti dengan kata-katanya saat melihat Naruto sepertinya mempunyai banyak konflik dalam benaknya "Naruto apakah kamu masih ingin menjutkan ceritaku ini" Pertanyaan Azazel pun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto.

"Oke,, Bahkan para dewa-dewa lain takut bahwa persaingan mereka terhadapnya akan mengganggu kedamaian diantara mereka dan menyebabkan perang,  
Sehingga Zeus menikah dia ke Hephaestus, yang karena keburukan dan kelainan bentuknya, tidak dipandang sebagai ancaman" azazel bisa melihat kecemburuan naruto saat dia berkata bahwa Aphrodite menikah. "Mungkinkah Naruto terkena charm aphrodite yang ampuh itu" pemikiran azazel saat melihat wajah Naruto, karena Azazel tidak pernah melihat Naruto patah hati dengan cewek, Apalagi cewek yang baru dikenalnya.

"Naruto apakah kamu benar-benar menyukai Aphrodite" perkataan azazel pun dijawab naruto dengan gumamnya " Yang aku sukai adalah Dite paman, Aku tidak menyukai Aphrodite, Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa benar-benar menyukai cewek baru yang kukenal" Azazel sedikit kasihan melihat naruto menjadi frustasi dan dia pun hanya menggosok pelipisnya.

"Naruto apakah kau ingin melanjutkan ceritaku lagi" Azazel membayangkan dirinya menjadi naruto pasti dia sangat sakit hati seperti naruto sendiri.

"Cukup paman, aku tidak siap mendengar semua kenyataan tentang dirinya, tapi aku berjanji aku akan menjadi kuat suatu hari nanti dan aku akan mendengar semua pernyataan dari dirinya sendiri" Azazel pun hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan dari naruto.

"Oke kalau kamu bilang begitu, terus akan kau apakan Jewel Color Five pemberian darinya naruto" Azazel sedang memikirkan kalau Naruto menyerap kekuatan Jewel itu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan menyerap kekuatan Jewel ini paman" Naruto pun mengambil Jewel Color Five itu dari saku celananya(untuk bentuknya aku juga tidak tau karna di dxd bentuknya tidak diperlihatkan).

* * *

1 HARI KEMUDIAN

APARTEMEN NARUTO

Siang hari Naruto pun akhirnya sampai keapartemenya, setelah melalui perjalan yang panjang, dia pun memutuskan membereskan rumah, tapi sewaktu dia ingin membereskan ternyata apartemen nya sudah sangat bersih, Naruto pun memutuskan masuk kedalam kamarnya ternyata sudah sangat rapih, Naruto sedikit bingung siapa yang telah membereskan apartemen'y.

Dia pun memutuskan hanya mengangkat bahu karna dia sedang malas memikirkan sesuatu, lagipula toh dia juga tidak rugi.

Akhirnya Naruto merebahkan badanya ditempat tidur, diapun terlelap dalam mimpi.

* * *

SORE HARI

"Hmm,, " Naruto akhirnya terbangun dan melihat kearah jendela, ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau makanan dari arah dapur, tapi siapa yang memasak diapartemen nya , Naruto pun memutuskan berjalan kearah dari.

Dari baunya saja makanan yang dibuat menurutnya enak, itu juga yang membuat perutnya sedikit keroncongan, tapi langkah Naruto terhenti sewaktu dia melihat cewek berambut hitam yang memasak , ternyata Akeno, Naruto memutuskan berjalan dibelakang Akeno dengan diam-diam dan diapun melingkarkan lengan nya dipinggang Akeno.

"Kau tau Akeno, Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu dan Aku takkan pernah melepasmu" gumam pelan Naruto ditelinga Akeno, Akeno hanya menundukan wajahnya , karena kalau dilihat dari dekat muka Akeno sangat merah.

"Mmoouu Naruto kun, Aku juga sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu " Balas Akeno sambil memain -mainkan jarinya, karna terlalu malu untuk melihat muka kekasihnya sendiri, apa lagi kekasih nya sekarang terlihat lebih tampan saat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Naruto kun lebih baik kau mandi dulu, dan jika Kau sudah selesai kita bisa mulai makan malam" Naruto hanya tesenyum dan memutuskan mencium bibir kenyal Akeno, Meraka berdua beradu ciuman sebentar dan saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciuman sambil tersenyum saat melihat Akeno merah padam.

"Akeno aku cinta kamu" Kata-kata terahir Akeno dengan saat Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto kun"

* * *

SIANG HARI

KOUH ACADEMY

"Siang Naruto Sempai" Terdengar sebuah suara pemuda barambut pirang bernama Yuuto Kiba menyapa Naruto, Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya tumben-tumbenan pemuda bernama Kiba menyapa dirinya.

Ya Naruto memang mengenal Kiba itu juga karena dikenalkan oleh Akeno, Sama seperti Rias dan Koneko hampir semua teman klubnya Dia perkenalkan semua padanya.

"Siang juga Kiba, Adakah yang bisa kubantu" Balas Naruto sambil bertanya.

"Tidak juga Naruto Sempai, tapi Buchou ingin bertemu Denganmu diruang Klub"

"Oh benarkah,,,Kalau begitu pimpin jalan Kiba, Dan kalau boleh tau , ada perlu apa Rias memanggilku sampai-sampai menyuruhmu"

"Aku juga tidak tau Naruto Sempai, Lebih jelasnya mari kita kesana saja Naruto Sempai" Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo jalan Kiba" Naruto heran dengan Rias, karena tumben-tumbenan Rias memanggilnya keruang Klub, " _Apa Rias ingin mengajakku untuk untuk bergabung keklubnya"_ pemikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Mari Sempai silahkan ikuti Aku" Kiba dan Naruto akhirnya menuju keruang klub dengan Kiba berjalan didepan.

* * *

 **Beberapa saat kemudian**

KLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB

"Kita sampai Sempai" Kiba pun membuka pintunya Naruto hanya mengikuti Kiba dari belakang, Naruto juga sedikit kagum saat melihat ruang klub yang menurutnya sangat mewah itu, bayangkan didalam klub adalah ruangan bergaya victoria ala barat, Naruto membayangkan Uang yang dihabiskan hanya untuk ruang klub ini.

"Selamat datang Kiba Naruto Kun" suara Akeno terdengar Naruto dan juga membuyarkan lamunannya. "Akeno kau tahu tadi aku mencari-carimu ternyata kau ada disini" Ucap Naruto sembari mencium kening Akeno.

Akeno hanya tersipu melihat perlakuan berani Naruto didepan teman-temannya, Apalagi Rias kelihatanya sedikit cemberut melihat kejadian itu, "Maaf Naruto Kun tadi Aku terburu-buru karena Rias memanggilku, apakah kau sudah sangat kangen diriku padahalkan kita baru berpisah sebentar fufufu," Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Akeno.

"Hm,hm,hm" mendengar suara batukpin membuat Naruto dan Akeno mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, ternyata didepannya sudah berkumpul para Anggota klub, ada rias yang keliatannya sedikit cemberut tapi dengan sedikit memerah dipipinya, ada koneko yang sedang melihat kebawah Naruto pun sedikit heran melihat koneko yang sedikit malu melihatnya, ada juga gadis berambut pirang berponi lucu menurutnya sedang memainkan-mainkan jarinya gugup sambil tersipu juga , Dan terakhir ada pemuda berambut coklat menahan amarahnya saat melihat dirinya, Naruto hanya mengngkat alisnya saat alisnya saat melihat ekspresi berbeda-beda didepannya.

"Ah maaf Rias aku sedikit melupakan kalian semua, Kau tau" perkataan Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang didepannya.

Semua cewek diruangan itupun tersipu semua saat melihat senyum sangat tampan Naruto Kecuali Kiba(ya karna dia cowo coy) tapi beda dengan cowok yang berambut coklat dia kelihatan sangat marah sekali,.

Issei tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya saat melihat pemuda bernama Naruto didepannya, bagaimana tidak pemuda bernama Naruto telah membuat semua cewek calon haremnya tersipu olehnya, Apalagi Koneko yang bisanya sangat dingin tersipu juga dan Naruto juga berani mencium Akeno didepanya, Issei pun memutuskan menghajar Naruto supaya dia tidak berani mencuri calon haremnya.

"BERENGSEK KAU PEMUDA TAMPAN" Tiba-tiba Booster Gear Issei bereaksi sendiri karena amarahnya sudah tak terbendung, issei pun berlari didepan Naruto.

"ISSSEEEII JJJAANNGGAANN" Suara keras Akeno dan Rias ,tapi sepertinya dihiraukan Issei.

Tapi saat Issei ingin memukul Naruto, sebuah cahaya keluar dari tangan Naruto "BOLT GEAR" Suara mekanik terdengar semua orang bisa melihat saat cahaya ditangan Naruto berubah menjadi tantangan Naga seperti Issei sendiri, tapi dengan warna kuning dan bergaris-garis Ungu setiap sisinya dan permata bewarna putih berbentuk ditengahnya.

Melihat yang bernama Issei ingin memukulnya Naruto juga membalas pukulannya.

"BBBRRRRAAAAKKKK,,,,,,BBBLLLLAAARRRR" Terdengan suara tabrakan dengan kejutan angin mengguncang didalam ruangan saat tantangan Naga Naruto dan Issei sendiri beradu.

"DRAIIN" terdengar lagi suara mekanik sekali lagi, tapi dengan kejutan saat tantangan Naga ditangan Issei tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping dan sepertinya Issei merosot dan pingsan dibawahnya.

Naruto tidak meyangka pemuda bernama Issei tiba-tiba ingin memukulnya, apalagi saat Issei mengeluarkan Sacred Gear seperti miliknya , Sacred Gear Naruto juga bereaksi saat tambrakan beradu Naruto memutuskan menyedot kekuatan Sacred Gear Issei, tapi setelah menyedot kekuatan Sacred Gear Issei, Naruto merasa Sacred Gearnya banyak mengalami peningkatan kekuatan .

Semua Orang dalam ruangan mengalami syok terutama Rias saat Booster Gear Issei hancur berkeping-keping saat bertabrakan dengan Sacred Gear Naruto sendiri,

Rias tidak menyangka Booster Gear salah satu Loginus yang dapat membunuh Dewa sendiri bisa hancur semudah itu oleh Naruto, Tapi Rias juga mendengar suara mekanik yang menyebut "Draiin" berarti Naruto menyedot kekuatan Sacred Gear Issei saat-saat terakhir, itulah yang menyebabkan Sacred Gear Issei hancur, Rias juga merasa malu sekarang bagaimana tidak salah satu bidaknya bertindak sangat bodoh, Apalagi menyerang seseorang yang ingin dia ajak bergabung menjadi bidaknya, Rias akan menghukum pionnya setelah semua kejadian ini selesai.

"NARUTO KUN,,,aappa kau tidak apa-apa " suara hawatir Akeno yang berlari ke Naruto dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Akeno, tapi aku sedikit heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin menyerangku" Naruto pun memutuskan mengelus rambut hitam Akeno untuk menenangkanya.

"Rias bisa kamu jelaskan semua ini" suara naruto yang ingin mengetahui kenapa tiba-tiba Issei ingin menyerang dirinya.

* * *

(Beberapa saat kemudian)

"Jadi begitu, hanya karena cemburu pada diriku dia ingin menyerangku" Naruto hanya menggosok pelipisnya saat mendengar semua penjelasan Rias, termasuk ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu bidaknya, Naruto juga sedikit kaget saat Rias memberi tahu bahwa semua orang diklub ini adalah Iblis termasuk Akeno kekasihnya sendiri.

Pandangan Naruto pun tertuju pada akeno yang sedang menundukan wajahnya, Naruto mengangkat Alisnya saat melihat Akeno sepertinya merasa bersalah dan diapun memutuskan memegang tangan Akeno dan meremasnya. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Akeno" ucap Naruto tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Akeno.

Akeno merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Naruto sejujurnya, dia takut saat dirinya memberitahu bahwa dia adalah Iblis Naruto akan menjauhinya, itulah sebab Akeno tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui tentang dirinya dulu, tapi saat dia merasa genggaman ditangannya Akeno pun melihat Naruto tersenyum pada dirinya, dan dia bilang tidak menyalahkannya, Akeno pun memeluk erat-erat Naruto sambil sedikit terisak " Maaf ,hik, naruto,hik,kun, aku ,hik hik, tidak memberitahumu, hik, bahwa aku adalah Iblis hik" suara akeno sambil sedikit terisa.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Akeno, lagipula Aku juga mengerti kau takut kehilanganku saat memberi tahu bahwa kau adalah Iblis kan" mendengar jawaban Naruto pun membuat Akeno sedikit tenang, apalagi saat Naruto masih mengelus-elus rambutnya Akeno pun tersenyum "Terima kasih Naruto Kun"

Rias saat ini juga merasa apa yang Ratunya rasa, Dia mengerti kenapa Akeno menangis karena dia takut kehilangan Naruto, Rias juga sedikit iri pada Akeno karena dia mendapat kekasih yang sangat pengertian baik dan sangat tampan, dia juga ingin seperti Akeno yang bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia suka, Tapi dirinya memiliki nasib yang kurang beruntung karena sudah dijodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan seseorang yang dia benci, ya Rias sudah dijodohkan dengan Riser Phenex salah satu pewaris Klan 72 pilar di Underwold, melihat keadaan suasana sedikit tenang pun Rias berkata.

"Apakah kamu mau menjadi salah satu Hambaku Naruto" Tanya Rias penuh harap kepada Naruto, karena ini adalah kesempatan dia bisa lepas dari Riser, kalau dia mendapat Naruto menjadi salah satu bidaknya.

"Maaf Rias bukanya aku menolak tawaran darimu, Kau tau Rias aku lahir sebagai manusia, dan matipun aku ingin sebagai manusia, jadi aku harus menolak tawaran darimu Rias" Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut melihat ekspesi sedih Rias "Tapi aku akan membantumu jika-jika kamu membutuhkan bantuan dariku"

"Tolong pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu Naruto, Kau tau menjadi Iblis mempunyai banyak mamfaat, pertama kau bisa hidup beribu-ribu tahun kedua kau akan memiliki wilayah didunia bawah dan ketiga jika kau sudah menjadi Iblis kelas atas kau juga akan mendapatkan bidakmu sendiri" ucapan putus asa Rias , tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng." Maaf Rias tapi aku akan tetap menolaknya, maafkan keputusanku ini Rias"

Bahu Rias merosot mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia merasa sedikit sedih karena kesempatan lepas dari Riser sepertinya tidak akan berhasil.

"Kalau keputusanmu begitu Naruto , tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran tolong beritahu aku" ucap Rias saat tersenyum paksa "Tapi bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sekutu untuk sekarang Naruto"

"Kau tau Rias aku akan lebih senang menjadi sekutumu" jawaban Naruto pun dijawab anggukan oleh Rias,

"Bai,,," perkataan Rias terhenti saat melihat lingkaran sihir berwana perak menyala disampingnya, tiba-tiba keluarlah wanita berambut perak dengan memakai baju pembantu bergaya perancis, dia kira-kira berumur awal dua puluhan.

Untuk Naruto dia sedikit terpesona dengan wanita berambut perak yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, dia cantik seperti Akeno dan Rias sendiri, tapi dia mempunyai kelebihannya sendiri, walau tidak secantik Dite.

"Grayfia kenapa kau datang kemari , memang ada keperluan apa?" Rias kaget saat melihat saudara iparnya/pembantu datang kedunia manusia jadi dia memutuskan bertanya.

"Selamat siang Rias Sama dan semua" pandangan Grayfia pun menuju kesemua bidak Rias, tapi Grayfia tidak bisa melihat pion baru Rias yang dikatakan memiliki Sacred Gear Loginus , pandangan Grayfia pun menuju pemuda kuning yang sangat tampan menurutnya pipi Grayfia pun bersemu merah saat pemuda tampan itu memandang tajam dirinya, dia pun menggeleng untuk menghilangkan semburat merah dipipinya itu. "Tapi kurasa salah satu pionmu tidak berada disini Rias Sama , dan kenapa ada satu pemuda manusia disini?"

Rias hanya menghela nafas " pion baruku sedang istirahat dikamar Grayfia, dia sedang tidur karena kelelahan dan untuk pemuda itu bernama Naruto , dia adalah sekutu kita sekarang" Grayfia hanya mengangguk mengerti " Perkenalkan Namaku Grayfia Lucifuge aku adalah pembantu dari keluarga Gremory dan juga ratu dari kakak Rias sama" Grayfia mengenalkan nama sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Dan untuk kedatanganku kesini, apakah kau sudah memberi tahu semua kepada bidakmu Rias Sama?" Rias hanya menggeleng.

"Biar kuberi ta,,,, "ucapan Rias pun terhenti kembali saat lingkaran sihir berwana orange muncul.

Dan keluarlah seorang berambut pirang seperti Naruto sendiri tapi dengan muka yang sangat sombong dan merendahkan orang sekitar.

"Dunia manusia sudah lama sekali sejak saya berada di sini." Beralih ke Rias yang duduk dibelakang mejanya tanpa memandangnya, "Ah Rias cintaku datang kita perlu bersiap-siap untuk pernikahan."

"Saya tidak tahu berapa kali saya harus memberi tahu Riser ini tapi saya tidak menikahi kamu apa pun yang terjadi."

"Anda tahu bahwa Anda harus Rias karena tanpa lebih banyak iblis purblood di sekitar garis keturunan kita akan mati."

"Apapun saya akan memilih siapa yang saya nikahi dan yang saya pilih untuk diberikan anak-anak saya." Riser memelototinya sejenak dan Naruto hanya mengangkat alis melihat sesuatu didepannya, Naruto juga merasa kasihan dengan nasib yang dialaminya untuk mendapat seseorang brengsek didepannya.

"Tidak peduli apa yang akan saya bawa kembali ke Dunia Bawah sekalipun saya harus membunuh semua orang di ruangan ini." Dia mulai suar auranya tapi tiba-tiba suhu diruangan itu menjadi sangat rendah, semua orang pun mendang kearah Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Kamu memaksa temanku untuk menikah denganmu walau dia tidak mau menikah denganmu tapi" Terdengar suara rendah Naruto diruang klub, suara Naruto membuat semua orang menggigil. "TAPI KAU JUGA BERANI MENGANCAM UNTUK MEMBAKAR TEMAN-TEMANKU DAN KEKASIHKU,,,ITU TAKKAN PERNAH KUMAAFKAN" Teriakan Naruto pun menggema "BOLTGEAR" Suara mekanik terdengar dan dilengan kanan Naruto sudah keluar Sacred Gearnya.

BOLTBOOST

BOLTBOOST

Semua orang terpesona saat Naruto sekali lagi mengeluarkan Sacred gear bahkan Grayfia memandang muka tampan Naruto dengan takjub dan sedikit horny, ya Grayfia sangat horny dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu karena menurutnya Naruto bisa sangat mendominasi ditempat tidur, tapi lain dengan Grayfia, Riser malah sangat marah pada Naruto karna berani berteriak padanya walau sedikit takut dengan Sacred Gear yang Naruto keluarkan, tapi dia memberanikan dirinya.

"Apa kau marah Manusia rendahan, dan kau berani berteriak padaku" kini tubuh Riser pun dipenuhi oleh api, dia berlari menuju kearah Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya Raiser sedikit takut saat Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang ,Riser sedang mencari-cari Naruto dia pun menengok kebelakang dan langsung diberi hadiah sebuah pukulan.

"INI UNTUK TEMAN-TEMANKU DAN UNTUK AKENO,,DRAGON FIST,,,BLAARRR,," Teriak Naruto sembari menghadiahi Raisei dengan pukulan diperut.

Dan sontak semua orang ternganga saat Naruto memukul perut Riser sampai menghancurkan hampir seluruh tembok diruangan itu, untung saja Grayfia sudah menyiapkan sebuah penghalang diruangan, karena dia tahu sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Brengsekkk,, kau hampir menghancurkan semua tubuhku" kini terlihat Riser keluar dari puing-puing bangunan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan mulut berdarah, tapi tiba-tiba semua luka ditubuhnya mulai menyembuhkan sendiri dan aura keorangenannya mulai keluar kembali.

"CUKUP,,,,Riser Sama atau aku akan bertindak sendiri" mendengar perkataan Grayfia sendiri Riser merasa sedikit takut, karna Grayfia adalah salah satu Ratu terkuat diUnderworld, Riser pun memandang kearah Naruto dan melototinya.

"Kalau Ratu terkuat bilang begitu apa boleh buat"

"Riser Sama dan Rias Sama kalau kalian tetap bersikukuh masalah pertunangan ini, lebih baik kalian menggunakan Rating Game untuk memutuskanya" Grayfia memandang tajam kearah Riser dan Rias.

"Aku menerimanya Grayfia dan sampaikan ini pada Onii Sama"

"Baik kalau begitu kau akan diberi waktu selama dua minggu Rias Sama, dan untukmu Riser Sama sebaiknya kau kembali keUnderworld "

Riser hanya mengangkat bahu "Ingat Rias dua minggu dan kau menjadi miliku" Riser pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Saya juga akan permisi Rias Sama" Grayfia pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya tapi sebelum memberi Naruto kedipan mata dan menjilat bibirnya.

* * *

APARTEMEN NARUTO

NAMA : Naruto Namikaze

Level : 20 NEXT LVL 10.000 EXP

Hp : 2000

Mp : 1000

Str : 545

Vit : 350

INT : 365

Wis : 365

Cha : 600

POIN : 115

NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH SEORANG

PEMUDA YATIM PIATU

DARI KECIL

POIN SKILL : 70

Uang : 240.000 yen

KARAKTERISTIK

JENIUS : meningkatkan +5 setiap poin stats

saat naik level

RAMAH : meningkatkan +5 cha setiap naik level

SKILL

SKILL : MUAYTAI (LVL MAX)

Muaytai adalah seni pertarungan tangan ke

tangan dari tailand. meningkatkan 100% setiap

serangan

SKILL : SENI PEDANG ( LVL MAX)

seni pedang adalah pertarungan menggunakan

pedang. Meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

SKILL : LADY KILLER (LVL MAX)

lady killer adalah berkat yang diberikan

aphrodite dewi cinta dan nafsu, saat kau

menggunakan skill ini cha'mu akan berkali 100,

kini wanita manusia atau tuhan sekalipun bisa

bertekuk lutut olehmu.

AKSESORIS/ SACRED GEAR

BOLTGEAR : boltgear adalah sebuah sacred

gear buatan gamer, tapi walau buatanpun

kualitas gear ini menyamai buatan tuhan sendiri,

bolt mempunyai 2 mode perubahan.

BALANCE BREAKER, TERBUKA : saat memakai

mode ini kau akan diberkati baju besi Naga, semua kekuatan anda bekali 100.

INFINITY BURST MODE,TERBUKA : saat memakai mode ini kau akan berubah menjadi mini Naga, kekuatanmu menyamai

kekuatan dragon itu sendiri.

DRAAIN : Draain bisa digunakan untuk menyedot

kekuatan sesama dragon, untuk membuat

sacred gear mu bertambah kuat

BOLTBOST : boltbost mengalikan kekuatan dan

kecepan dalam 5 detik, kekuatan boltbost akan membuatmu sekuat dewa sendiri.

BOLT SHOT : ini adalah versi dari dragon shotmu, bolt shot memiliki daya hancur luar biasa.

"Level dan statku meningkat banyak sekarang, tapi itu belum cukup".

END

* * *

Harap maafkan bila fic ini banyak typo

Karna aku juga masih newbie

Dan fic ini adalah buatan pertamaku...


	5. Chapter 5

KALAU BANYAK KESALAHAN DICERITA INI, TOLONG MAAFKAN KARENA MANUSIA ADALAH TEMPAT KESALAHAN .

* * *

RATE : M

NARUTO X HAREM

* * *

BAB : 5 PERTEMPURAN DRAGON VS DRACO THUNDER

...

...

...

...

...

...

MULAI CERITANYA

* * *

 **APARTEMEN NARUTO**

NAMA : Naruto Namikaze

Level : 20 NEXT LVL 10.000 EXP

Hp : 2000

Mp : 1000

Str : 545

Vit : 350

INT : 365

Wis : 365

Cha : 600

POIN : 115

NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH SEORANG

PEMUDA YATIM PIATU DARI KECIL

POIN SKILL : 70

Uang : 240.000 yen

 **KARAKTERISTIK**

JENIUS : meningkatkan +5 setiap poin stats

saat naik level

RAMAH : meningkatkan +5 cha setiap naik level

 **SKILL**

SKILL : MUAYTAI (LVL MAX)

Muaytai adalah seni pertarungan tangan ke

tangan dari tailand. meningkatkan 100% setiap

serangan

SKILL : SENI PEDANG ( LVL MAX)

seni pedang adalah pertarungan menggunakan

pedang. Meningkatkan 100% setiap serangan

SKILL : LADY KILLER (LVL MAX)

lady killer adalah berkat yang diberikan

aphrodite dewi cinta dan nafsu, saat kau

menggunakan skill ini cha'mu akan berkali 100,

kini wanita manusia atau tuhan sekalipun bisa

bertekuk lutut olehmu.

 **AKSESORIS/ SACRED GEAR**

BOLTGEAR : boltgear adalah sebuah sacred

gear buatan gamer, tapi walau buatanpun

kualitas gear ini menyamai buatan tuhan sendiri,

bolt mempunyai 2 mode perubahan.

BALANCE BREAKER, TERBUKA : saat memakai

mode ini kau akan diberkati baju besi Naga,

semua kekuatan anda bekali 100.

INFINITY BURST MODE,TERBUKA : saat

memakai mode ini kau akan berubah menjadi

mini Naga, kekuatanmu menyamai

kekuatan dragon itu sendiri.

DRAAIN : Draain bisa digunakan untuk menyedot

kekuatan sesama dragon, untuk membuat

sacred gear mu bertambah kuat

BOLTBOST : boltbost mengalikan kekuatan dan

kecepan dalam 5 detik, kekuatan boltbost akan

membuatmu sekuat dewa sendiri.

BOLT SHOT : ini adalah versi dari dragon

shotmu, bolt shot memiliki daya hancur luar

biasa.

"Level dan statku meningkat banyak sekarang,

tapi itu belum cukup"

* * *

'Poin statku cukup banyak, lebih baik kumasukkan semua ke VIT' pikir Naruto saat dia mulai menambahkan poin stat Vit, Menjadikan vitnya menjadi 465. 'Selesai' Naruto sekali lagi mulai mengotak-ngato menu 'Shop ya ' Naruto akhirnya mengklik Shop.

 **DING**

 **SHOP TERSEDIA SKIL-SKIL SEBAGAI BERIKUT**

 **SIHIR ELEMENT 5 POIN**

 **SIHIR CAHAYA 8 POIN**

 **SIHIR KEGELAPAN 8 POIN**

 **SIHIR RUANG WAKTU 10 POIN**

 **DING**

 **SILAHKAN PILIH SKIL YANG KAMU MAU, NAMUN HANYA SATU SIHIR YANG BISA KAMU GUNAKAN , PILIHLAH DENGAN BIJAK.**

 **'** Jadi hanya satu sihir yang bisa kugunakan?, lebih baik kuperiksa masing-masing dulu'

 **SIHIR ELEMENT ADALAH YANG SERING IBLIS DAN PENYIHIR PAKAI, SAAT KAU MEMILIH SIHIR INI KAU BISA MENGGUNAKAN SEMUA 5 ELEMEN YANG ADA DIBUMI, API,PETIR,ANGIN,BUMI,AIR.**

'Cukup menarik, lebih baik kulanjutkan'

 **SIHIR CAHAYA ADALAH SIHIR BERKAT DARI TUHAN , SIHIR INI LEBIH BANYAK DIGUNAKAN OLEH MALAIKAT DAN MALAIKAT JATUH, SIHIR INI SANGAT KUAT EFEKNYA PADA IBLIS SENDIRI KARENA MEREKA LEMAH DENGAN SIHIR CAHAYA.**

'Hmm,, lanjut'

 **SIHIR KEGELAPAN ADALAH SIHIR YANG HANYA BISA DIGUNAKAN OLEH IBLIS DARI KLAN LUCIFER DAN TIDAK BISA DIGUNAKAN IBLIS LAIN DARI KLAN.**

 **'** Woww,, hanya bisa digunakan oleh klan lucifer sendiri ,,'

 **SIHIR RUANG WAKTU ADALAH SIHIR YANG PALING LANGKA, KARENA BANYAK ORANG YANG MENCOBA SIHIR INI TAPI GAGAL, SIHIR INI BISA KAMU GUNAKANDENGAN BERMACAM-MACAM METODE.**

 **'** Sepertinya aku menemukan sihir yang cocok untukku' Naruto akhirnya mengklik "SIHIR RUANG WAKTU"

 **DING**

 **APAKAH KAMU INGIN MEMBELI SIHIR RUANG WAKTU POIN SKIL -8**

 **TERIMA/TIDAK**

"Terima"

 **DING**

 **KAMU TELAH MEMBELI SIHIR RUANG WAKTU, KARENA KAMU MEMBELI SIHIR INI KAMU MENDAPATKAN 1 SKIL RUANG WAKTU TELEPORT.**

 **KAMU MENDAPAT SKIL TELEPORT (LEVEL MAX)**

' Langsung dapat skil tambahan ya,,, mungkin lebih baik tidur dulu, lagi pula besok aku akan minta libur dua minggu seperti akeno dan akan kugunakan waktu itu untuk menaikkan levelku' Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya, sambilmenengok kanan-kiri 'sepertinya akeno tidak pulang'

* * *

 **KOUH ACADEMY**

 **"** Sanji San, apakah Sona San ada didalam"

"Ahh,Naruto San ya Sona Kaichou ada didalam" Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Sanji. "Terima kasih Sanji San , dan apakah Aku bisa masuk?, aku memiliki sedikit urasan dengannya"

"Kau bisa masuk Naruto San" Naruto akhirnya masuk kedalam karna sudah diijikan oleh Sanji.

Ternyata ada dua cewek diruangan itu salah satunya adalah Sona sendiri, Tapi yang lainnya Naruto belum mengenal.

"Maaf Sona San Aku sedikit mengganggu waktumu" Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kepada kedua Cewe didepannya, Tapi Naruto tidak menyangka kalau senyumnya membuat cewe didepannya sangat merah, apalagi cewe yang berambut panjang disamping Sona.

Sona Sitri adalah Iblis kelas tinggi yang bangga seperti Rias Gremory, Dia juga memiliki sifat dingin dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Ibunya, ya walau sifat dinginnya dihancurkan oleh pemuda Tampan bernama Naruto, dia sangat heran kenapa kalau dirinya melihat Naruto pasti dia akan tersipu, dia juga memikirkan, apakah dirinya menyukai Naruto, Sona menggelengkan kepalanya agar menghilangka noda merah dipipinya, dia pun menengok kesamping ingin melihat reaksi Tsubaki apakah dia juga tersipu.

'Apakah aku salah lihat , baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Tsubaki sangat merah begitu' pemikiran Sona saat melihat Ratunya mempunyai muka sangat merah dia juga sedikit cemberut saat melihat Ratunya 'Apakah aku cemburu'

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto ku,,San" Sona sangat Malu saat menyebut Naruto dengan kun, Dia ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya sekarang.

"Kau bisa memangilku dengan kun Sona San , Aku tidak marah malahan aku sangat senang" ya Naruto tidak ingin membuat Sona sangat malu, jadi dia memutuskan agar Sona memanggilnya dengan kun.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa juga kalau aku memanggilmu Naruto Kun, by the way Namaku Tsubaki Shinra? Salam kenal Naruto kun" Naruto hanya mengangguk tapi beda dengan Sona yang Melototi Ratunya.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kamu kemari Naruto kun " pipi Sona merah lagi saat Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Aku datang kemari ingin minta ijin libur 2 minggu Sona San, Itupun kalau kau mengijinkannya"

"Memang ada perlu Apa sampai-sampai kamu meminta ijin 2 minggu Naruto Kun?" Sona berkata dengan muka dinginnya sekarang.

"Karna aku harus meneimu pamanku yang berada diAmerika Sona San, Jadi sepertinya 2minggu cukup bagiku" Sekarang Naruto mulai heran dengan tingkah laku cewek , baru tadi mukakanya merah padam dan sekarang mukanya menjadi serius, Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Naruto pusing.

"Kalau alasanmu begitu Aku mengijinkanya, dan Aku juga akan memberi tahu wali kelasmu"

"Terima kasih Sona san" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"hmmm, Kamu boleh keluar sekarang Naruto kun" Melihat Naruto sudah keluar ,Sona mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ratunya. "Jelaskan maksudmu memanggil Naruto kun dengan sebutan kun" Ucap Sona saat melototi Ratunya.

Tsubaki hanya mengangkat alis saat Rajanya memelototi dirinya " Apakah kau cemburu Kaichou, Seperti dia akan menyukaimu"

Mendengar jawaban dari Ratunya membuat Sona sangat marah.

* * *

KEMBALI KE NARUTO

Naruto hanya tertawa geli saat mendengar suara pertengkaran didalam ruangan

"Naruto San kau tau kenapa Kaichou dan Tsubaki San bertengkar didalam?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sanji, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sanji San, Lebih baik kamu lihat sendiri" Sanji pun mengangguk dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Melihat Sanji masuk, Naruto pun pergi dari sana ' Lebih baik Aku pulang dulu dan mungkin melelpon Paman Azazel' Pikir Naruto saat mulai berjalan pulang.

* * *

(APARTEMEN NARUTO)

"Ya begitulah paman,,, Aku akan kesana,,,,Ah baiklah sudah dulu besok aku kesana tapi paman masih dihotel itu kan,,, oke,,bip,bip"

'Aku akan memakai teleport kesana, daripada harus naik pesawat terbang' pikir Naruto

'Kalau saja Akeno ada disini, pasti takkan seperti ini' Naruto hanya menghela nafas kalau memikirkan Akeno, padahal baru 2 hari, Tapi rasanya seperti berbulan-bulan.

'Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lebih baik kucoba DUNGEON ' Naruto pun mengklik "Dungeon"

 **DING**

 **ANDA MEMILIH LEVEL DUNGEON.**

 **DUNGEON**

LVL 1-10

LVL 10-30

LVL 30-60

LVL 60-90

LVL 90-100

LVL 100-200

LVL 200-300

'Hanya Dungeon LVL 10-30 yang bisa kumasuki sekarang ya'

 **DING**

 **APAKAH KAMU INGIN MEMASUKI DUNGEON LVL 10-30**

 **TERIMA/TIDAK**

 **"** Terima"

Tiba-tiba apartemen Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah hutan lebat dan hampir cukup gelap, meski Naruto masih bisa melihat jelas.

"Sepertinya setiap kali aku masuk suasana Dungeon pasti berubah-ubah, Dan Semoga Bos Dungeon kali ini akan menjadi NAGA"

Naruto pun mulai mencari-cari monster Dungeon , "grrrrgr,sssrrt" Suara geraman dan desisan Ular dari arah belakang, Naruto akhirnya membalikan badanya.

 **DING**

 **BASILIK LVL 20/19/15**

 **BASILIK ADALAH ULAR NAGA BERBENTUK ULAR MEMANG MEREKA TIDAK MEMILIKI SAYAP TAPI KECEPATAN MERAYAP MEREKA SANGAT CEPAT DAN RACUN MEREKA SANGAT MEMATIKAN.**

 **DEMON WOLF LVL 21/18**

 **DEMON WOLF DIKATAKAN MEREKA MEMBAWA VIRUS DARI GIGI MEREKA WALAUPUN OBATNYA CUKUP MUDAH ,HANYA DARAH MEREKA SENDIRI, DEMON WOLF MONTER CUKUP LEMAH**

Naruto bisa melihat monster didepannya Cukup besar Apalagi Basilik yang ukuranya sangat panjang dan besar, kulitnya berwana ungu dengan mata kuning . Untuk Demon wolf sendiri mungkin sebesar Singa biasa walau bertaring panjang.

"Jadi monster pertamaku berjumlah 5,Cukup menantang"

"BOLT GEAR"

Sebuah cahaya mengelilingi lengan kanan Naruto untuk beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya berubah menjadi tantangan Naga berwana kuning bergaris-garis ungu disetiap sisinya, dengan permata berwana putih di punggung jarinya.

"BOLT SHOT" Teriak Naruto saat menembak basilik "blaarrr" Suara keras saat Bolt shot mengenai sasaranya,.

"Hanya satu yang kena ?" Tepat dibelakangnya kini ada 3Demon Wolf ingin menggigit Naruto.

"Kurasa cukup bermain-mainnya" Naruto menghindari setiap gigotan dari Demon Wolf "DRAGON FIST" pukulan Naruto langsung mengenai kelapa satu Demon wolf yang lansung mati, "Tinggal empat,,,BOLT SHOT,,BLAARRRR" Basilik didepanya langsung hancur saat terkena Bolt Shot.

"Dasar bodoh kenapa Aku bisa lupa, padahal aku bisa menyedot basilik kenapa aku membunuhnya" runtuk Naruto saat menyadari kesalahanya.

Naruto pun berlari kearah Basilik terakhir, Saat hampir sampai tujuannya 2 Demon Wolf mencoba menggigitnya tapi mulut menganga itu dihadiahi "BOLT SHOT" hancur berantakan tubuh demon wolf Terkena poin blank.

"Teleport" Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada dibelakang basilik, pukulan tangan Naruto langsung mengenainya "DRAIN" Tubuh basilik pun langsung layu saat terswdot semua kekuatanya.

"BOLT SHOT" BLARR," Tubuh demon wolf terakhir langsung menjadi abu.

 **DING**

 **KAMU TELAH MEGALAHKAN**

 **500 EXP 1500 YEN**

 **480 EXP 1350 YEN**

 **470 EXP 1200 YEN**

 **455 EXP 1050 YEN**

 **350 EXP 850 YEN**

 **SILAHKAN AMBIL BARANG-BARANG JARAHAN YANG KAU DAPATKAN**

 **"** Lumayan juga"

 **2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

 **DING**

 **LEVEL UP**

 **LEVEL UP**

 **LEVEL UP**

"hah,hah,ha h,,, Melelahkan , lebih baik aku keluar" Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung berada dikamarnya dan langsung jatuh kelelahan di tempat tidur, Matanya langsung tertutup dan terlelap.

* * *

 **PAGI HARI**

 **DING**

 **HP DAN MP-MU TELAH TERISI PENUH**

Pandangan Naruto melayang menuju jendela sambil menyipitkan matanya, Karena dia merasa seperti seseorang mengawasinya . 'apakah tadi ada seseorang' pikir Naruto saat sudah masuk kekamar mandi.

(beberapa saat kemudian)

Naruto sedang bersiap-siap ketempat Pamanya, Dia sekarang memakai jaket lengan panjang berwana hitam dengan kancing terbuka menampilkan baju merah yang dia pakai dan celana jens berwana darkblue.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit dia sudah selesai dengan persiapannya "saatnya berangkat,,TELEPORT "

* * *

 **AMERIKA NEWYORK (hotel Azazel)**

"Aku tidak menyangka memakai teleport bisa secepat ini, walau jarak yang kutempuh sangat jauh"Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri didepan kamar hotel Azazel, memang hanya dengan kedipan mata dia sudah sampai sejauh ini, Teleportnya sungguh luar biasa.

"Tok,,tok,,tok"

"Tunggu sebentar " Suara Pamanya terdengar dari dalam, setelah beberapa saat Akhirnya pintu dibuka oleh Azazel yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Hooaamm,,,Oh Naruto kamu sudah sampai?,,, ttppii Kkeenapa kkamuu,," Azazel sangat kaget sampai-sampai rasa ngantuknya tadi langsung lenyap, bagaimana tidak baru tadi Naruto bilang dia akan berangkat keAmerika , tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah Ada didepan kamar hotelnya. 'Mungkinkah Naruto memakai sihir transportasi?' pikir Azazel saat melihat kearah Naruto.

"Sudahlah Paman,,Aku akan menjelaskannya didalam" Azazel hanya mengangguk "Kalau begitu Mari masuk Naruto" mereka berduapun masuk kedalam.

...

...

...

...

...

"Jadi begitu , kamu kemari menggunakan sihir Teleport, Tapi Aku juga sedikit heran Naruto bagaimana Kamu bisa mempelajari sihir kecepatan instan itu?" Azazel sekarang sangat Takjub pada Naruto, padalah dulu sewaktu Azazel mengadopsi Naruto Dia tidak mempunyai Energi sihir Dan Sacred Gear, Tapi melihat Naruto Sekarang membuatnya Sangat bangga, Azazel memang mempunyai maksud tersendiri saat mengadopsi Naruto, Karena Azazel bisa merasakan energi seperti Chakra yang youkai sering pakai ada didalam tubuh Naruto sewaktu dia kecil dulu, jadi dia memutuskan mengadopsinya untuk meneliti Apakah Naruto keturunan yokai, tapi hasilnya Nihil Naruto 100% Manusia , walau dia mempunyai stuktur tubuh yang lebih maju dari Manusia biasa, Tapi yang membuat Azazel bertanya-tanya adalah sewaktu kejadian Naruto kecelakaan , Orang tua Naruto hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi bahkan mayatnya tak pernah ditemukan.

"Kau tau Paman, Aku hanya memikirkan tempat mana yang ingin kutuju sambil memakai sedikit sihirku ,,dannn taadddaaa aku disini.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto pun membuat Azazel terjatuh dari kursinya dengan ekspesi aneh dimukanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto kita bahas yang lain saja" Setiap berbicara dengan Naruto pasti membuat Azazel sedikit emosi, karena kelakuan kurang ajar ponakan yang tidak tau terimakasih, Tapi walau bagaimana pun dia selalu menganggap Naruto seperti putranya sendiri.

"Kau tadi bertanya bahwa kamu ingin menemui salah satu Dragon King dan ingin menanyakan tempat mereka tinggal,,,,APAKAH KAU SEDANG BERCANDA NARUTO" Perkataan pelan Azazel diakhiri dengan suara keras.

"Aku tidak bercanda Paman kau tau, Draco memiliki kekuatan Petir Dragon dan Dia bilang kalau Aku ingin mempelajarinya, hanya Dragon KING yang bisa mengajariku, Itulah sebabnya Aku ingin menemui salah satu dari Mereka"

Azazel hanya menggosok pelipisnya dengan keinginan Naruto yang cukup bodoh, Dia tau Naruto kuat tapi Dirinya masih merasa sedikit cemas kalau Naruto terbunuh oleh Dragon King , Dragon king adalah mahluk sombong dan apakah mereka mau mengajari Naruto kecuali kalau Naruto berhasil menghajar mereka.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu Naruto, Aku hanya akan mendukung" Naruto tersenyum dengan perkataan Azazel.

"Baiklah paman, Dan Tahukah Paman tempat tinggal salah satu dari Mereka?"

"Yang Aku tau hanya dua dari Mereka, pertama Dragon king Tannin Dia tinggal diUnderworld tapi Dia sekarang sudah menjadi Iblis , Untuk kedua Tiamat atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Dragon chaos karma Sekarang Dia berada dihutan familiar Underworld, dan harus kamu ingat Naruto Tiamat adalah yang terkuat dari Lima Dragon King"

Naruto sedang memikirkan semua yang Azazel katakan padanya, saat mendengar Azazel menyebutkan bahwa Tiamat adalah yang terkuat dari Mereka , dia hanya tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia menemui Tiamat.

"Apakah kau tau lokasi hutan Familiar Paman" Azazel sedikit kaget saat Naruto menanyakan lokasi hutan Familiar 'Apakah Naruto memutuskan Tiamat yang akan dia datangi' pikir Azazel saat melihat keseriusan diwajah Naruto.

"Ya Aku tau Naruto, Apakah kau memutuskan Tiamat yang ingin kau temui?"

"Ya paman,, karena kalau benar Tiamat adalah yang paling kuat dari lima, mungkin Dia bisa menjadi guru yang baik Bagiku"

Azazel hanya menghela nafas lagi" Tapi Perjalan kita cukup lama Naruto dan itu juga melalui penerbangan,"

"Kita tidak harus terbang paman, karna Aku bisa Teleport kesana cukup Kau proyeksikan tempat itu dikepalaku" Azazel manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Naruto "Baiklah " Naruto kini merasakan Azazel menyentuh kepalanya, untuk beberapa saat kemudian dia melepaskan tangan dari kepalanya.

"Apa sudah masuk Naruto" Naruto hanya terdiam saat sebuah lokasi tempat gua Tiamat berada dikepalanya. "Sudah Paman, Dan lebih baik berpeganglah, kita akan langsung Teleport kesana" Azazel mengangguk sembari memegang pundak Naruto "TELEPORT" Mereka berdua pun menghilang.

* * *

 **HUTAN FAMILIAR**

Terlihat Ada cahaya kilatan cerah disekitar hutan familiar, ketika cahaya mereda terlihatlah dua sosok yang keluar dari cahaya. "Woww,,Itu sangat keren Naruto ,Apakah Kau bisa mengajari Pamanmu Ini" Azazel tidak menyangka Sihir Teleport Naruto sangat cepat, Tidak seperti sihir Iblis/Malaikat/Malaikat jatuh yang Teleportnya cukup lama, Naruto juga bisa menggunakannya saat bertarung, mungkin Dia bisa menjadi mahluk tercepat didunia.

"Maaf Paman sepertinya Aku tidak bisa Mengajarkan kepadamu" ucap Naruto saat memindai Daerah hutan, pandangan Naruto pun tertuju kedepan karena didepannya Ada sebuah gua yang besar .

"Kenapa Naruto Apa Pamanmu ini Kau anggap tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Cukup Paman,, Nanti Akan kujelaskan Saat ditempatmu" Naruto meninggalkan Azazel dibelakang saat Dia mulai memasuki mulut Gua.

"Apa kau terus disitu Paman" Akhirnya Azazel tersadar saat mendengar suara panggilan Naruto, Dia pun langsung mengejarnya.

...

...

...

...

...

"Itukah Naga yang bernama Tiamat Paman" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan ukuran Naga didepannya yang berwana biru.

"Ya Naruto itu tiamat, sepertinya dia sedang tertidur lelap sekali sampai-sampai tidak merasakan kita" mendengar perkataan Azazel,Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Sepertinya Kau salah Paman" Tepat setelah perkataan Naruto Mata Tiamat pun terbuka .

 **"MANUSIA DAN MALAIKAT JATUH KENAPA KALIAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU"** Suara menggelegar didalam gua, walau suaranya sedikit feminim.

"Maaf Dragon King Tiamat kita berdua menggangu tidurmu, Kita datang kesini karena keponakanku Naruto memerlukan bantuanmu" Suara bisnis Azazel pun terdengar serius.

Tiamat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, Saat Tiamat melihat Naruto sebuah merah kecil muncul dipipi Dragon Chaos Karma , Naruto hanya mengangkat alis sambil berpikir apakah Tiamat Adalah perempuan, Sedangkan untuk Azazel rahangnya hampir jatuh ketanah saat melihat Tiamat tersipu oleh Naruto What The Hell.

" **APA YANG BISA KUBANTU UNTUKMU NARUTO TAMPAN"** Suara Tiamat terdengar sedikit menggoda.

"Kau tau Tiamat San, Aku mempunyai Sacred Gear berjiwa sebuah Naga Petir, itulah sebab kenapa Aku kesini, karena Aku ingin kau mengajariku cara menggunakan Elemen Naga" Ucap Naruto Sambil membungkukkan badanya, Dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin Tiaman mengajarinya sihir Naga jadi Dia harus menghormati Tiamat.

 **"KALAU KAMU BENAR-BENAR INGIN BELAJAR DARIKU, KAMU HARUS MEMENUHI DUA SYARAT DARIKU, ,,,,PERTAMA KAU HARUS MELAWANKU DENGAN SEMUA YANG KAU PUNYA, KARENA AKU INGIN MENGUJIMU DULU, ,,,,,,KEDUA JIKA KAU BERHASIL MEMENUHI SYARAT PERTAMA KAU HARUS MENJADI PASANGANKU, APAKAH KAU SETUJU TAMPAN?"** Ya Tiamat bisa dibilang Naksir Manusia bernama Naruto, karena itulah dia ingin menguji Naruto apakah dia layak menjadi pasangannya, Lagipula kalau Naruto lulus dari ujiannya, Dia akan banyak memiliki waktu bersama Naruto.

Sekarang mulut Azaze l megeluarkan busa seperti orang yang keracunan saat mendengar permintaan Tiamat sendiri, Dia juga merasa menjadi mahluk terjelek didunia saat bersama Naruto , Bagaimana tidak , Naruto bisa menaklukkan hati seorang dewi dan sekarang dia juga bisa menaklukkan hati Tiamat sendiri, sungguh prestasi yang membanggakan menurut Azazel.

Untuk Naruto saat ini Sangat bingung , karena dirinya telah memiliki kekasih dan disatu sisi dia membutuhkan pelatihan Tiamat.

"Kau tau Tiamat san , Aku sudah memiliki kekasih" Naruto mencoba beralasan pada Tiamat.

" **BENARKAH?,,,AKU TIDAK MASALAH KAU MEMPUNYAI KEKASIH ATAU HAREM SEKALIPUN"**

Naruto menghela napasnya " Baik Aku menerima dua Syarat darimu Tiamat san" Naruto sekarang harus merima kenyataan bahwa diri akan memiliki kekasih lagi kalau dirinya berhasil dengan pertarungan ini.

" **BAIKLAH MARI KITA KELUAR DARI GUA, AGAR PERTARUNGAN KITA LEBIH LELUASA"**

 **"** Tidak usah Tiamat San, kita bisa bertarung ditempatku"

"Apa maksudmu bertarung ditempatmu Narut,,," Ucapan Azazel terhenti saat Naruto mengucapkan " DIMENSI LOSE"

...

...

...

...

...

Tiba-tiba suasana gua berubah menjadi sebuah daratan berbatu dengan langit berwarna ungu, Tiamat sekarang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan serius Naganya ,Dia tidak menyangka seorang manusia bisa membuat dimensinya sendiri.

Untuk Azazel Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat Naruto, 'Apa lagi kekuatan Naruto yang Dia sembunyikan dan apakah Naruto bisa menggunakan sihir Ruang waktu bahkan diriku sendiri tidak bisa, mungkin itu maksudnya saat Aku menyuruh Naruto mengajariku Teleport' pikir Azazel saat Dia mulai menjauh karena pertarungan Akan segera dimulai.

OST NARUTO SHIPUDEN SORA

"BOLT GEAR" Suara Naruto terdengar saat mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya.

Naruto melihat keatas saat Tiamat mulai terbang langit 'Jadi dia ingin bertarung di langit, Dia mengira bahwa Aku tidak bisa terbang ' pikir Naruto, Tapi dia segera Teleport saat Tiamat menyemburkan Api sangat panas kearahnya.

"BOLT BOOST

"BOLT BOOST

"BOLT BOOST

"BOLT BOOST OVER DRIVE,,,,,,, DRAGON THUNDER BALANCE BREAKER" Suara mekanik terdengar saat tubuh Naruto mulai dilapisi dengan Armor Naga Berwarna kuning, terlihat sebuah sayap Naga Kuning dengan ungu untuk bagian depannya, keluar dari belakang Armor, Dua tanduk lurus keatas terlihat dikepala Armornya dan permata putih terlihat dikedua siku kaki dan tangan dengan dibagian dadanya.

(Dengan Azazel)

"Ttiiddaaakkk mmuunggkkinn ,, " Azazel terkaget saat merasakan tingkat daya Naruto sekarang. " Kekuatan dan daya Naruto hanpir menyamai kelas Setan,,,hahaaha" suara Azazel diakhiri dengan tertawa

'Sekarang Aku tidak hawatir denganmu Naruto, karna kekuatanmu sekarang hampir seimbang dengan Tiamat sendiri' pikir Azazel, Dia tidak menyangka Naruto sekuat itu, bahkan melebihi Vali sendiri sebagai Vanishing Dragon.

(Kembali ke Naruto)

Sekarang Armor Naruto Sudah lengkap menghiasi semua tubuhnya, Dan dia merasakan kekuatannya sangat meningkat banyak.

"Apa kau siap Draco" pertanyaan Naruto dijawab oleh permata Putih yang bersinar "Mari kita mulai pather"

Naruto langsung melesat keatas menuju tiamat yang sepertinya sedikit kaget "Mari kita mulai"

END

* * *

Agan-agan terima kasih atas saran kalian

and untuk word Maaf ya , yang bisa kutulis hanya segini, karena har-hariku sangat sibuk, Ini juga menulisnya dengan terburu-buru.

Untuk Lemon: mungkin itu akan lama ...

terima kasih .


	6. Chapter 6

BAB _6_

KALAU BANYAK KESALAHAN DICERITA INI, TOLONG MAAFKAN KARENA MANUSIA ADALAH TEMPAT KESALAHAN .

RATE : M

NARUTO X HAREM

Arthour : Ranto Rantau

...

* * *

BAB 4 : BIAR SEMUA DUNIA TAHU

...

...

...

(Dengan Azazel)

"Ti-tidakk mu-mugkinn ,, " Azazel terkaget saat merasakan tingkat daya Naruto sekarang.

"Kekuatan dan daya Naruto hanpir menyamai kelas Setan,,,hahaaha" suara Azazel diakhiri dengan tertawa

'Sekarang Aku tidak hawatir denganmu Naruto, karna kekuatanmu sekarang hampir seimbang dengan Tiamat sendiri' pikir Azazel, Dia tidak menyangka Naruto sekuat itu, bahkan melebihi Vali sendiri sebagai Vanishing Dragon.

(Kembali ke Naruto)

Sekarang Armor Naruto Sudah lengkap menghiasi semua tubuhnya, Dan dia merasakan kekuatannya sangat meningkat banyak.

"Apa kau siap Draco" pertanyaan Naruto dijawab oleh permata Putih yang bersinar **"Mari** **kita mulai pather"**

Naruto langsung melesat keatas menuju tiamat yang sepertinya sedikit kaget "Mari kita mulai"

...

...

...

 **MULAI CERITA**

 **2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN** ( Untuk pertarungan Naruto x Tiamat akan terjadi saat flashback beberapa chapter selanjutnya)

 **DUNIA BAWAH**

'Apakah semuanya harus berakhir begini, hidupku dan juga impianku' Lamunan Rias Gremory saat dia meneteskan air mata.

'Padahal dulu aku pernah bermimpi mempunyai suami adalah lelaki yang kucinta, Tapi sepertinya semua takkan terjadi, karena kedua orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang malah kubenci' Kini air mata Rias mengalir semakin deras, Dia tidak pernah membayangkan sesuatu seperti ini terjadi padanya.

Bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun dia tidak ingin ini semua terjadi dalam tidurnya.

Tapi semua sepertinya sudah terlambat baginya untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, walaupun dalam hati kecilnya berharap seseorang akan menolongnya.

Rias dulu sangat yakin saat menghidupkan Issei, Dia akan memiliki seorang pion kuat karena Issei memiliki Sacred Gear sangat sakral, Namun semua tidak terjadi dalam kenyataanya, Issei sangat lemah dia hanya berpikir tentang Oppai dan Oppai.

Meskipun Rias merasa kecewa pada Issei dia tetaplah bidaknya.

"Rias sayang apakah kau sudah siap dengan pesta pertunangan kita" Suara Riser terdengar Oleh Rias.

"Riser aku sudah pernah bilang berkali-kali padamu, bahwa aku tidak akan menikahimu" Rias menjawab dengan kasar pertanyaan Riser.

Tapi Riser hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat memandang Rias.

"Kau tau Rias pada kenyataan sekarang kita akan menikah, dan bahkan Lucifer-Sama sendiri tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini" Riser sekarang menyeringan saat melihat kepala Rias tertunduk kebawah, tanpa buang-buang waktu Riser memegang Rias dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

 **AULA PERNIKAHAN**

"HADIRIN SEKALIAN MARI KITA SAMBUT CALON PASANGAN PERNIKAKAN INI" Suara pemandu terdengar oleh semua tamu undangan, saat sebuah lingkaran sihir terlihat.

Tiba-tiba saat lingkaran sihir Phenex menghilang terlihatlah Raiser menggenggam tangan Rias dengan erat.

Rias saat ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan juga berteriak, Dia tidak sanggup jika harus menikah dengan Riser.

Dirinya bahkan berharap seseorang kesatria berbaju putih menyelamatkan-nya, tapi mungkin itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Perkenalkan para tamu undangan namaku Riser Phenex dan ini tunanganku Rias Gremory" Suara sombong Riser terdengar oleh semua tamu undangan bahkan para bidak Rias sendiri.

Akeno sekarang merasa kasihan pada Rias dengan nasib yang diterimanya, Akeno juga tau Rias sedikit naksir pada pacarnya, dan dia juga berjanji pada diri-sendiri kalau pertunangan ini batal dirinya akan menyetujui hubungan Rias dengan Naruto, karena didunia supranatural diijinkan memiliki harem.

'Rias aku yakin ada jalan untuk menyelesaikan pernikahan ini, Kumohon bertahanlah untuk sekarang Rias' Pikir Akeno saat melihat Rias sepertinya akan menangis, Tanpa disadari Akeno juga meneteskan air matanya.

Berbeda dengan Akeno, kini semua bidak Rias menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri, Kecuali satu orang.

Kiba saat ini merasa kecewa padahal dirinya sendiri, Padahal dia sudah berlatih dengan maksimal, tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk membuat Rajanya menang.

Koneko juga berpikiran sama dengan Kiba dan juga Asia, Tapi berbeda dengan Issei yang merasa menjadi Harem King terbodoh, Karena melepaskan salah satu calon haremnya yang potensial.

Issei bahkan berpikiran untuk menantang Riser sekarang untuk memperebutkan Rias, Tapi nyalinya tak sekuat ego yang dia kembangkan dalam hatinya, Jadi Issei hanya bisa melihat tanpa perduli apa yang terjadi.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita mulai pertunanga,,,,,, "

 **"BBRRRAAAAKKKKKKK"**

 **"BUMMMMM"**

Sebelum Riser menyelesaikan ucapanya,

Tiba-tiba pintu aula hancur berkeping-keping , Dan terlihatlah sebuah sosok berjalan pelan dalam kabut debu.

Sekarang Riser merasa sangat marah bagaimana tidak, Acara pernikahan-nya diganggu oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal, Bahkan dia berani menghancurkan pintu aula dengan serangan-nya, Riser berjanji akan membakar hidup-hidup orang itu.

"SIAPA KAU BERANI MENGGANGGU ACARA PERNIKAHANKU INI" Teriakan Riser bisa terdengar oleh semua tamu undangan di aula itu, Tidak terkecuali Sang Lucifer sendiri.

Sang Lucifer itu malah tersenyum saat memandang sosok dibalik kabut itu, Istri/Ratunya juga sama tersenyum kearah kabut walau ada sedikit noda merah dipipinya.

"Sepertinya aku sampai tepat pada waktunya benarkan Rias" Perkataan sosok itu saat kabutnya mulai menghilang, Dan tak beberapa lama terlihatlah pemuda berambut kuning memakai band hitam didahinya, Berbaju putih oblong bertuliskan kata SLOW dan memakai celana pensil hitam.

Walau yang dia pakai cuma pas-passan namun banyak yang terpukau dengan ketampanan-nya, sampai-sampai wanita satu Aula memerah karenanya.

Tapi untuk Rias dan Sona juga para bidaknya, meraka sangat terkejut saat melihat pemuda berambut kuning itu, "Naruto-kun" mereka serempak mengucapkan dalam hati.

Rias kini memiliki harapan lagi saat melihat Naruto mengganggu pesta pertunangan-nya, Walaupun dia tidak tau apa maksud Naruto, Tapi dia yakin sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Rias, Akeno malah kawatir dengan pacarnya sebab dia takut seluruh iblis akan memburunya, Bagaimana tidak , Karena Naruto mengganggu pesta pertunangan Iblis Kelas Atas, Itulah yang Akeno takutkan tapi dia juga percaya dengan kemampuan Naruto, Walaupun sedikit bimbang.

"DASAR MANUSIA RENDAHAN BERANINYA KAU MENYERANG PESTA PERTUNGANKU,,, PENGAWAL SERANG DIA" Teriakan Riser diakhiri dengan menyuruh para pengawal untuk menyerang Naruto, Tak lama kemudian para pengawal bergombrolan menyerang Naruto.

 **"BOLT GEAR"** Tangan kanan Naruto kini dilspisi dengan tangan Naganya yang berwarna kuning dengan garis- garis setiap sisinya.

 **"BOLT STATIC** " Tiba-tiba semua pengawal yang ingin menyerang pingsan terkena serangan static dari Naruto sampai-sampai dari kepala mereka keluar asap, Walaupun mereka hanya pingsan, Melihat kejadian itu semua orang yang berada di Aula ternganga, Mereka tidak menyangka manusia biasa bisa mengalahkan semua pengawal elit di Aula, Dan untuk para teman Naruto hanya bisa kagum dan memerah melihatnya.

Melihat kejadian itu Riser juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Naruto, Dia mengeluarkan sayap api phenex-nya sehingga membuat suhu diruangan itu cukup panas, Tapi bahkan sebelum Riser menyerang sebuah suara menghentikan-nya.

"Cukup Riser-kun" Mendengar suara Sang Lucifer sendiri menyuruhnya berhenti membuat Riser menghentikan serangan-nya, Walau dia masih mempertanyakan maksud Sang Lucifer sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti Lucifer-Sama, Kau tau Lucifer-Sama dia telah megacaukan pesta pertunanganku dengan adikmu sendiri" Suara Riser diakhiri dengan kemarahan.

"Kau tau Riser-kun, Kita belum tau maksud pemuda itu datang kesini dan mengacaukan pertunanganmu, Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu berhenti karna aku ingin menanyakan maksud kedatangan-nya" Ucapan Lucifer diakhiri dengan senyum khasnya sebagai Lucifer, Kini pandangan Lucifer sendiri beralih kearah Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Wahai pemuda Manusia siapa kamu dan apa maksud dengan semua yang kamu lakukan ini" wajah Lucifer terfokus tatapan-nya pada Naruto, walau tatapan-nya cukup menakutkan tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, Dan untuk maksudku mengacaukan pertunangan ini karena aku ingin membatalkan-nya, Kau tau Iblis-san sebagai teman Rias aku tidak akan membiarkan-nya menikahi seseorang yang tidak dia cinta" Setelah mengucapkan perkataan itu Naruto berjalan menuju kearah Rias, Naruto memandang wajah Rias dan mengunci pandangan pada matanya.

"Rias jawab ini dengan jujur, Apakah kau ingin menikah dengan-nya atau tidak" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Rias sedikit senang, Karna Rias yakin Naruto akan menjadi kesatria baju putih yang dia impikan, Tapi sebelum Rias menjawabnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"RIAS JAWAB DENGAN KERAS AGAR SEMUA YANG BERADA DISINI TAUU" Suara Naruto juga terdengar oleh semua orang di Aula.

 **OST LAST CHILD PEDIH** (Gw orang indonesia jadi aku cinta produk lokal)

"AK-AKU TA-KK IN-NGIN MENIKA-KAHHHH"Suara teriakan Rias sangat keras sambil tersedu-sedu, Wajah yang biasanya cantik dan menawan kini penuh dengan air mata, Akhirnya bendungan yang Rias pakai hancur juga setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Melihat Rias seperti itu Naruto langsung memeluknya, Karena dia tau Rias membutuhkan seseorang yang berada disampingnya, Pandangan Naruto teralihkan kearah Akeno, yang hanya menganguk tanda menyetujui.

"Rias aku akan menyelamatkanmu apapun yang terjadi, Ingat itu Rias" Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Jantung Rias berdetak kencang, Apakah dirinya memang menyukai Naruto.

"TE-terima ka-kasih Naaruto-kuun, hik , hik, Aku sangat senang kau datang, hik,hik" Naruto tersenyum pada Rias, Senyum tulusnya dan spontan membuat muka Rias sangat merah walau wajahnya masih penuh bekas air mata.

Naruto dengan pelan melepaskan pelukan-nya pada Rias, Walau sepertinya Rias enggan melepaskan-nya.

Setelah melepas pelukanya pada Rias, Naruto berjalan menuju Riser dengan pelan tapi pasti, Bahkan saat Riser melotottinya Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, Setelah berdiri berhadapan dengan Riser sendiri, Naruto menatap tajam Riser dengan sedikit mengangkat energi kekuatan-nya.

"Kau tau ayam bakar, Aku ingin menantangmu bertarung sekarang memperebutkan hak untuk Rias, Jika aku menang Rias bisa bebas dalam pertunangan ini" Riser hanya mencemoh perkataan Naruto, Mana mungkin manusia rendahan bisa menang melawan Phenex abadi. " Dan jika aku yang menang" Pertanyaan Riser pun dijawab oleh Sang Lucifer sendiri.

"Tenang Riser-kun jika kau menang, Kau bisa menikahi Rias tanpa ada halangan, Dan lagipula aku ingin melihat pertarunganmu dengan Naruto-San, Kau tau pertunanganmu akan menjadi sangat menghibur nantinya" Riser mengerti apa maksud Sang Lucifer sendiri, Jadi dia akan menerima tantangan manusia rendahan didepan-nya. " Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu Lucifer-Sama, Aku menerima tantangan manusia itu" Mendengar jawaban Riser membuat Sang Lucifer tersenyum.

"AKU SIRZECH LUCIFER, DENGAN INI MENYATAKAN PERTARUNGAN ANTARA RISER PHENEX MELAWAN NARUTO NAMIKAZE, UNTUK MEMPEREBUTKAN HAK DARI ADIK SAYA SENDIRI, RIAS GREMORY" Dengan itu banyak terdengar suara kepruk tangan di Aula, Bahkan para bidak Rias dan Sona ikut berkepruk tangan.

...

Sona Shitori atau lebih dikenal Sona Sitri merasa sedikit syok sekarang, Bahkan tidak menyangka pemuda yang dia suka, merusak pesta pernikanan temanan-nya dan menantang calon mempelainya pria, Dia juga tak menyangka selama ini Naruto sudah mengetahui dunia gaib. 'Berarti selama ini Naruto-kun sudah mengetahui bahwa aku dan para bidakku adalah iblis' Itulah pemikiran Sona saat melihat wajah Naruto dari kejauhan, Sona juga melirik kesamping dia bisa melihat ekpresi Tsubaki sangat khawatir untuk Naruto.

...

...

"Grayfia siapkan lingkaran sihir untuk tempat pertarungan-nya" Sirzech menyuruh Ratunya.

" Hai Sirzech-Sama" Grayfia tanpa waktu lama membuat lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory.

"Sudah selesai Sirzech-Sama" Grayfia langsung mundur saat Sirzech menganggukan kepalanya.

" Silahkan Riser-Kun, Naruto-San kalian masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir, Agar Grayfia bisa mengirim kalian dalam arena pertarungan" Riser dengan sombongnya berjalan kearah lingkiran sihir, Dan langsung menghilang, Berbeda dengan Naruto yang melihat kearah Akeno, Menyakinkanya dulu agar dia tak khawatir.

Dan setelah merasa sudah cukup dengan Akeno, pandangan Naruto beralih ke Rias dan tersenyum, Dan langsung menuju kearah lingkaran sihir.

 **END LAST CHILD PEDIH** ( :V :V )

...

...

 **ARENA PERTARUNGAN**

Setelah mereka berdua masuk dalam arena, Tiba-tiba Grayfia muncul didepan mereka dengan muka dingin-nya, Grayfia memandang Raiser dengan dingin, Tapi sepertinya Riser tak memperdulikan-nya, Pandangan Grayfia beralih kearah Naruto, Dia memandang dengan dingin meski bisa dilihat dengan jelas, Ada noda merah dipipinya.

" Apakah kalian berdua siap Riser-sama, Naruto-san, Jika kalian siap pertandingan bisa langsung dimulai" Riser hanya meremehkan Naruto, Bahkan dia tak merasa perlu bersiap-siap saat melawan-nya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berkata " Saya siap Grayfia-San"

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto dan acara meremehkan Riser, grayfia pun memutuskan untuk memulai acara pertempuran Riser dan Naruto.

"KITA MULAI PERTEMPURAN INII" Tubuh Grayfia langsung menghilang dari arena, Dan tanda pertarungan dimulai.

...

...

 **DIDALAM AULA**

 **Dengan Sirzech**

"Sirzech-Sama apakah menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan ini benar, Dan jika Naruto-San kalah apa yang kamu lakukan, Kau tau sekuat-kuatnya dia, Dia tetaplah manusia" Sirzech hanya tersenyum konyol saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Grayfia, Tapi itu membuat Grayfia mendengus padanya melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Kau tau Grayfia-Chan, Aku tidak memilih Naruto-kun untuk kalah disini, Dan aku yakin dengan kekuatan fullmu sekarang pun, Kamu juga tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Naruto-kun" Ucapan Sirzech membuat Grayfia sedikit syok, Bagaimana tidak dirinya adalah salah satu Iblis sekuat Setan, Dan suami/Rajanya sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Naruto.

"Apakah yang kamu katakan adalah benar Sirzech-Sama, Kau tau kan aku sudah sekuat Satan sekarang" Sirzech memang percaya kekuatan Naruto hampir menyamai Super devil, Karena dia yakin pertarungan yang dia rasakan 1 minggu yang lalu, Antara Tiamat dan seseorang yang tidak diketahui, Itu menurutnya adalah Naruto.

"Kamu masih ingat Grayfia dengan pertarungan yang kita rasakan 1 minggu yang lalu"

...

 **FLASBACK 1 MINGGU YANG LALU**

"Ini dia Sirzech-Sama dokumen untuk hari ini" Grayfia menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dikerjakan oleh Rajanya, Walau dirinya juga jengkel saat melihat Rajanya malas mengerjakan tugas-tugas sebagai Lucifer.

Sirzech sesungguhnya sangat malas mengerjakan dokumen, Tapi sebagai pemimpin yang baik, Tetap dia harus mengerjakan-nya.

'Huhh, Kenapa dulu aku menerima posisi ini, sunguh sangat menye' Pemikiran Sirzech berhenti saat merasa sedikit guncangan didunia bawah, Guncangan yang dia rasakan bukan guncangan biasa, Karena itu sepertinya disebabkan oleh sebuah pertarungan.

Grayfia juga sama merasakan-nya, Bahkan menurutnya kekuatan yang dia rasakan seimbang dengan dirinya.

" Grayfia tolong kau laporkan yang terjadi kepada para maou lain, Dan selidiki tentang energi tadi" Grayfia langsung membungkuk dan meminta izin pergi.

"Siapa yang kau sedang lawan Tiamat" Guman pelan Sirzech saat itu menghilang.

 **FLASHBACK OF**

"Jadi menurutmu Naruto-san adalah orangnya Sirzech-Sama" Grayfia sangat syok mendengar penjelasan dari Rajanya, Kalau benar itu adalah Naruto berarti Naruto sekuat dirinya atau bahkan lebih kuat, mengetahui itu membuat Grayfia semakin penasaran dengan Naruto.

 **DENGAN RIAS DAN KAWAN-KAWAN**

"Rias apakah menururutmu, Naruto-kun akan menang melawan Raiser" Rias mengangkat alisnya saat sona menyebut Naruto dengan kun, Dan kenapa tiba-tiba sona bisa khawatir dengan Naruto, Apakah Sona juga menyukai Naruto.

"Kau tau sona, Baru pertama kali aku melihat kau menghawatirkan seorang lelaki, Apalagi sampai menyebutnya dengan Kun ?"

Sona hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar yang Rias ucapkan, Dia sangat malu sekarang.

Akeno yang melihat kejadian itupun sedikit merenggut, Dia merasa Naruto akan memiliki banyak kekasih dari sekarang, Memikirkan-nya saja membuat Akeno sedikit cemburu, Tapi kalau Naruto memiliki keinginan memiliki harem, Dia takkan melarangnya.

Dan untuk sekarang Akeno hanya Akan mendukung apa yang akan Naruto lakukan " Naruto-kun kalahkan dia" Guman pelan Akeno.

 **DALAM ARENA**

"Sepertinya waktu untuk menghukummu telah tiba" Raiser dengan sombong berkata, Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung meluncurkan serangan bola apinya kearah Naruto.

 **"BOOOOMMMM"**

"HAHAHAHA, Ternyata kau sangat lemah, Bahkan satu serangan saja sudah berhasil membunuhmu, HAHAH" Tapi Riser berhenti tertawa saat merasakan seseorang dibelakangnya, Dia membalikkan badanya, Dan sangat terkejut melihat Naruto baik-baik saja, Bahkan dia bisa melihat tangan Naruto mengeluarkan listrik, Dan siap memukulnya.

Untuk Naruto serangan Riser adalah permainan anak-anak baginya, Dan dia memutuskan Teleport dibelakan Riser, Dan menyiapkan sebuah pukulan.

Waktu seakan terasa lambat bagi Raiser, Saat Naruto akan memukulnya. "INI UNTUK RIAS,,, **THUNDER PUCH"** pukulan Naruto membuat Riser ingin memuntahkan semua isi dalam perutnya.

" **Bruuukkkk"** Tangan berselimuti petir Naruto kini bersarang dalam perut Riser.

 **"Uweeehhhkk"** Riser memuntahkan darah dari perutnya, Dia hampir tidak bisa menahan sakit diperutnya, Dan tubuhnya pun terlempar sangat jauh, Mengarah kearah batu-batuan jauh dari arena.

 **"Bllllarrr"** Tubuh Riser pun mendarat dibatu-batuan, Hingga sampai-sampai menghancurkan-nya, Dan menimbulkan asap debu yang sangat tebal.

Saat asap debu berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang, Semua orang bisa melihat kondisi mengenaskan dari Riser, Tubuh penuh luka-luka dan Adapula lubang dalam perutnya banyak darah keluar dari lubangnya.

 **DIDALAM AULA**

Semua Iblis didalam aula merasa ngeri, Melihat kondisi putra salah satu Phenex sangat mengesaskan, Dan juga mereka tak menyangka bahwa seorang manusia bisa melukai salah satu Phenex.

Dan tidak terkecuali untuk Rias dan teman-teman-nya, mereka sangat terkejut melihat satu pukulan Naruto saja, Bisa membuat Riser sangat mengenaskan.

Berbeda dengan mereka Akeno sangat terkejut melihat Naruto menguasai Sihir petir dengan sempurna, Bahkan dirinya belum tau Naruto menguasai sihir, Yang dia tau hanya Naruto memiliki Sacred Gear berjiwa Naga Petir, Mungkin dia akan bertanya setelah ini, Ya Akeno akan bertanya.

 **DENGAN SIRZECH**

"Kau tau Grayfia, Bahkan Naruto belum mengeluarkan kemampuan aslinya, Itu sudah membuat Rise-kun sangat terluka, Ya walau dengan darah phenex yang akan menyembuhkan-nya dengan cepat, Tapi tetap Itu membuat Riser-kun cukup kelelahan" Sirzech mengakhiri penjelasan-nya dengan meminum teh.

"Sluuppp"

"Grayfia-chan teh buatanmu seperti biasa, Sangat enak"

Grayfia mengangguk mendengar perkataan dari Rajanya, Dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan, Bagaimana kalau Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan sesungguhnya.

 **DIDALAM ARENA**

Naruto memandang wujud rusak Riser dari kejauhan, Dan tidak menyangka saat melihat luka-luka yang Riser terima telah sembuh, Mungkin sudah saatnya dia bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"BRENGSEKKK,, Kau telah mempermalukan aku, Dan aku tak akan memaafkanmu" Tiba-tiba tubuh Riser dipenuhi api berwana orange, Dan bahkan semua luka- luka yang diterimanya tadi, Sembuh total.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU" Raiser menyerang Naruto secepat kilat, Menuju kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat Raiser sangat marah padanya, Dan Naruto juga berjanji bahwa, Dia akan menghukum Riser disini dan sekarang .

 **OST LINKIN PARK NUMB**

" Saatnya"

 **"BOLT GEAR"** Tangan Naga kini telah dterbentuk di tangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto juga ikut melesat kearah Raiser dengan gerakan sangat cepat, mereka pun saling adu pukulan.

" **Brakkk"**

 **"Brrruukk"** Suara tinju mereka saling beradu, Sampai-sampai terdengar sangat keras.

 **"Ugggght"** Perut Riser akhirnya terpukul cukup keras oleh Naruto, Membuatnya cukup nikmat (haha)

 **"Arrrggghhhht"** Tubuh Riser melayang cukup jauh dari Naruto, Walau Riser bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Membuatnya tak terjatuh kebawah.

Riser langsung terbang kelangit, Karna dia percaya Naruto tidak bisa terbang, Dia juga yakin Naruto tak akan bisa menyerang sekarang.

""Hahaha,, Kau tak akan bisa menyerangku sekarang manusia" Riser langsung meluncurkan serangan bola api berukuran cukup besar, bertubi-tubi kearah Naruto, Ya walau Naruto berhasil menghindari semua serangan Raiser.

"Mari kita tunjukan pada dunia Draco" Permata putih ditangan Naga-nya pun bersinar. " **Mari pather"**

 **"BOLT BOOST**

 **"BOLT BOOST**

 **"BOLT BOOST**

 **"BOLT BOOST OVER DRIVE"**

 **"DRAGON THUNDER BALANCE BREAKER"** Suara mekanik terdengar, saat tubuh Naruto mulai dilapisi dengan Armor Naga Berwarna kuning, terlihat sebuah sayap Naga Kuning dengan ungu untuk bagian depannya, keluar dari belakang Armor, Dua tanduk lurus keatas terlihat dikepala armornya, Dan permata putih terlihat dikedua siku kaki dan tangan dengan dibagian dadanya.

Energi Naga menguar kemana-mana, Saat Naruto memakai mode Balance Breaker, Bahkan kini semua orang bisa merasakan kekuatan Naga yang kental di Naruto.

 **Didalam Aula**

Semua iblis di aula tidak bisa berkata-kata, Bahkan mulut mereka merasa terbungkam saat melihat kekuatan seorang Manusia, Dulu mereka berpikir bahwa Manusia adalah mahluk terlemah didunia, Tapi sekarang mereka juga sadar bahwa Manusia bisa sekuat mereka, Ataupun melebihi mereka Dan contohnya adalah yang mereka lihat sekarang.

 **Dengan Sirzech**

"Apakah tebakanku salah sekarang Grayfia" Sirzech ingin menertawakan ekspresi Grayfia sekarang, Menurutnya itu sangan lucu dan langkah, Ya ekspesi Grayfia adalah langkah, Karena hampir setiap hari di bersikap dingin.

Grayfia sekarang mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa tertarik oleh Naruto, Karena Naruto adalah seorang Alfa bahkan melebihi suaminya, Tangan Grayfia tanpa disadari menyentuh perut dan mengelusnya.

 **Dengan Rias dkk**

Rias

Akeno

Sona

Tsubaki

Dan lain-lain( hehe)

"Bagaimana Naruto-Kun/San bisa sekuat Lucifer Sendiri"

Mereka tidak menyangka apa yang mereka lihat, Dan bahkan tidak pernah membayangkanya, Seorang Manusia bisa sekuat pemimpin dunia bawah sendiri.

"Ri-rias ap-apa-kah ki-kita ber-ermimpi" Sona sampai terbata-bata saat bicara, Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan dashyat Naruto, Dan menurutnya itu hampir menyamai Sang Lucifer sendiri.

Rias juga sama dengan Sona, Dia membayangkan kalau Naruto menerima menjadi salah satu bidaknya, Apakah semua ini tak akan terjadi.

"Tidak Sona, Ini memang kekuatan Naruto-Kun sendiri, Aku juga tak menyangka Sacred Gear Naruto-Kun sangat kuat, Bahkan mungkin melebihi Booster Gear Issei" Mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan Rajanya Issei sangat marah, Bagaimana tidak, Dia adalah pemilik Booster Gear salah satu Sacred Gear yang bisa membunuh Tuhan, Dan itu dikatakan lemah menurut Rajanya.

Tapi sebelum Issei melakukan hal yang bodoh, Ditangan Issei bersinar permata hijau.

 **"** **Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, Bahkàn jika kau menggunakan kekuatan full-ku, Kau akan mati BODOH, Karena dia adalah Naga Yang Akan Bangkit"**

Semua orang tiba-tiba memandang Issei, Lebih tepatnya permatu hijau dilengan Issei.

"Naga Yang Akan Bangkit" Itulah pemikirin semua iblis dalam aula, Kecuali Akeno "Naruto-Kun " Guman-nya.

 **DIDALAM ARENA**

Riser merasa ngeri sekarang, Manusia yang dia pandang lemah tadi ternyata sekuat Sirzech Lucifer sendiri, Dia takut, Resah Bahkan bimbang, memikirkan-nya saja membuat dirinya pipis dicelana , Ya Riser sekarang ngompol dicelana saat mengetahui kekuatan Naruto sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah melayang tepat didepan Riser, dengan tangan kanan-nya bersinar kuning.

" **Makan ini"** Suara Naruto dalam versi robot terdengar.

 **"BOLT SHOT"** Yang Raiser rasakan adalah sakit sekarang, Saat Bolt-Shot Naruto mengenai seluruh tubuhnya, Dan itulah hal yang terakhir dia rasakan sebelum pingsan.

" **Blllllaaaaarrrrrr"**

 **Ost End**

Ledakan Bolt-Shot Naruto sangat besar, Sampai-sampai seluruh arena dipenuhi debu, Dan bisa dilihat ditengah-tengah arena ada sebuah kawah yang sangat besar, Ditengah kawah itu sendiri kita bisa melihat kondisi Riser sangat mengenaskan.

Tubuh Riser kini menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir, Itulah Tanda Naruto memenangkan pertarungan ini, Naruto juga sama kini tubuhnya diselimuti lingkaran sihir Yang membawanya langsung ke aula.

Saat Akeno melihat Naruto kembali dia ingin sekali menciumnya, Dia ingin meluapkan keresahan yang ada dihatinya, Tapi sebelum dia bahkan sempat berlari Rias sudah mendahuluiny. " **Cupp"** Ciuman Rias menempel dibibir Naruto.

Naruto sekarang sedikit Syok saat Rias mencium bibirnya, Dia tidak menyangka Rias melakukan ini didepan semua orang, Bahkan pacarnya sendiri, Dan tanpa aba-aba Rias malah memperdalam ciumanya dengan Naruto.

" Naruto-Kun"

 **End**

* * *

Maaf guys update-nya kelamaan, Kau tau selamana ini aku sangat sibuk .

Untuk menulis fic ini,,, Sekarang Aku mempunyai waktu senggang jadi Aku memutuskan untuk menulis lgi..

And terima kasih Atas dukungan kalian...

Guys Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian ... apakah aku harus menghilangkan sedikit-sedikit unsur Game dalam fic ini atau Aku harus membiarkan-nya. jawab ya guys

and untuk fic Naruto x One Piece aku tunda dulu untuk sekarang..

thanks


End file.
